


利马索尔

by Huoshao



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huoshao/pseuds/Huoshao
Summary: Altair sensed her rueful smile, rather than seeing it. 'I liked Robert at first,' she said softly. 'He certainly saw more of my potential than Peter did. But, of course, he also saw how I might be exploited. And it wasn't long before he was doing so...He was not a good man and was unworthy of whatever feelings I had for him.'——Assassin' Creed: The Secret Crusade
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Maria Thorpe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

_他们要我生，要我死。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一、  
  
等待下船的人们在舱内挤着，邮轮舱门高如罗德岛巨人的铸像。两个本地人一边装作闲谈，一边故意插她的队，使她不得不靠在身旁的一辆标志牌汽车上。船内闷如熔炉，假发令她头皮发痒，但这时舱门终于打了开来，人群发出一阵惊奇的赞叹。眼前是一片被日光照得发白的山石，望不到顶，零星点缀着黯绿色的地中海蜡叶草木。码头的条纹旗帜在风中猎猎作响，水波湛蓝，他们已抵达了悬崖底下的海湾。  
  
她戴上墨镜，随人流走上码头。背后响起了一阵喧哗声，她回过头，看见二层甲板上人头攒动，未下船的旅客们兴奋地朝岸上招手，或正抓紧时间拍照，他们的最终目的地大多是更有吸引力的克里特岛。她继续向前走，左侧海水中，一辆地中海游船公司的中型邮轮刚刚启航，白色尾流如同卷了边的刀刃。几个年轻人正往水中扔着面包屑，海鸟啸叫着，俯冲下来啄食。一个举着“亚特兰蒂斯酒店”广告牌的男人上来搭讪，问她是否需要住宿，她没有理会，那人跟了几步，最终放弃了纠缠。最后，她来到荷美航运公司的售票口前，询问现在是否有回程的船票。  
  
售票员是个颇有风度的老头子，有些耳背，或着不大听得懂英语。但已经足够了。他给了她一张英文的租车广告单，用圆珠笔在背面的地图上圈了一个旅店名，然后靠回椅背上，继续研究教区今年的节事典礼时间表。她道了声谢，尽管心里窝着火。不是冲他发的——如果罗贝尔还在，她想，他们就不会这样。她看了一眼那个名字，把广告单扔进垃圾桶。他们不信任她， _这群婊子养的。_  
  
又或者他们收到了什么风声，想要甩开耳目。她提出了这种自我安慰的可能。她找到了那家旅店接送客人的面包车，拉开门坐了上去。里面只有一个希腊司机，他不愿现在就走，想再等等，好多载点人。她在车上待了十分钟，被迫同他一起欣赏了数十首土耳其流行乐。然后一个汗流浃背的中年男人，喘着粗气，猛地拉开了副驾驶边上的门。  
  
“桑托林之家吗？”他嚷道。“我来晚了吗？抱歉！噢，真抱歉！感谢上帝你还没走……”没等司机回答，他就左挪右腾地挤上了座位，把行囊塞到脚下。他戴了墨镜，但那张脸她不会错认。“啧啧，古铜色，”他对司机献殷勤道。“晒得真不错。”  
  
希腊人哼了一声，没有理他。车子开了起来，盘山公路窄如羊肠，仰看不过几道白线，令人心惊。每隔一阵，路边便闪过一掠眼的蓝白色，那些是圆顶的基克拉泽斯风格东正教教堂模型，为车祸坠崖遇难者们的家属所立，有些看上去还很新。一个极陡的上坡路，如登天梯，她感觉自己被重力压在靠背上，副驾驶座上的男人不住怪叫了一声，随即解嘲般地笑了起来。他们驶上了平地，路旁缓坡上到处是红砖围砌的小坑，里面种着葡萄藤，叶子在岛上的大风中无声地摇曳。下午的阳光透过玻璃照在脸上，令人几乎睁不开眼。这时前面的男人扭过身，朝她伸出了手，“路上还好吗，玛利亚？”  
  
“把你那该死的墨镜扔了吧，艾伦。” 她面无表情地握了上去。  
  
“听说你过去的几个月过得很不容易。”  
  
被降级，然后软禁在伦敦一间装了铁板门的公寓里，当然不容易。但最不容易的部分是罗贝尔。她不自觉地把手上的戒指转了转。“要勇敢，玛利亚。”她听见艾伦说，那人正盯着她看。“很难，我知道，但你得坚持把这条路走下去，就算是为了罗贝尔。他爱你。”  
  
夕阳将她的双眼灼出泪水。 _他爱我，_ 她想，把戒指转了回去。 _拉倒吧。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
罗贝尔·德·萨布莱，那个法国男人是个暴君。多年前，他曾在法属阿尔及利亚的某外籍军团带兵，并获授过骑士勋位。她不曾见过他带兵时的样子，但他让她看过那枚勋章，一枚沉甸甸的十字。“你知道它代表着什么吗？”他问，将它递到她手上。那时飞机正在下降。不知道，她说，我倒觉得他们应该给你颁一个诺贝尔和平奖。  
  
他笑了，但她却笑不出来，尽管她似乎终于做了件能取悦他的事。“这只是个政府到处发放的玩具，用来笼络人心，”他出人意料地说。“如果你要，你可以拿去。”  
  
“我宁愿自己挣一个。”她说，目示他胸前别着的那枚。  
  
他赞许地看了她一眼。她拉开扶手下的储物柜，将那枚陈旧的勋章原样放回去。轮胎触到了跑道，一阵剧烈震动，片刻之后，她随他走下了舷梯。那是他正式晋升为大团长的第一日。沙砾跑道上热浪袭人，远处的灰色楼群如同融化了的油脂。一座荒蛮之城，没有丝毫云翳的屏障，他就曾在这种地方带兵。她一边走，一边想，眼前浮现歪戴着的橄榄绿贝雷帽，绷得紧紧的军服，那副带着冷漠笑意的面孔，他那时身上就有那么多的伤吗？一个士兵模样的人警惕地看向她。没事，我的保镖，她听见他对那人说。这时前方传来了一个洪亮的声音，“天哪，罗贝尔，你现在就和那些阿拉伯军阀一样，你身边居然还带着女兵。”  
  
男人们朝对方迎上前去，拍着肩，过于用力地嘲讽和寒暄着，她却不知该继续留在他身后，还是到那群全副武装的士兵的队列里去，后者的眼中充满敌意。她就像个不该出现的人，一个男人的世界里的难民。就像彼得说的那样，她从来就没有找到过她的位置。——她可怜的彼得，一直到他们分开，他也没搞懂她到底想要什么。在女子中学的最后一年，他总在周五来学校门口见她，他那时刚离开牛津，前途无量，而她那天主教徒的父母只想她早点结婚。他们等她一毕业就举行了婚礼，没人跟她商量过，她就像平安夜圣剧《耶稣诞生》里的圣母，露个面就行。蜜月沉闷得像金婚旅行，站在普利茅斯的海边，她想一生大概也就这样了，差点想要跳下去。婚后几个月，他被外派到以色列，她跟了过去。公寓在海法市郊，一栋线条冷峻、不近人情的工业化建筑，令人恍然身处东柏林。她几乎不认识邻居，只知道对门住着一对海法大学的退休教授，丈夫是颇有名气的知识分子。他跟她打过几次照面，会讲颇为流利的英语。  
  
每天，彼得去上班了之后，她便无事可做。她可怜的彼得，他关心水泥价格胜过于她，宁愿去打高尔夫球也不愿呆在家里。她曾试探地告诉他自己想工作。做什么呢？他问，有意无意地提醒她不过中学毕业。义卖或慈善晚会怎么样？他建议道。还是生两个孩子吧，亲爱的，十年内都别考虑工作了，孩子最好还是要有全职母亲，最后他总会这样说。而她只是沉默着，盯着电视机，直到他打着呵欠回房睡觉，才拖着步子爬上床。十八岁，她就已像个老人。  
  
一次，在某场为外国人举办的鸡尾酒会上，彼得将她介绍给了副领事的夫人，他上司的老婆，还有几个看上去像是情妇的女人。她和主妇们聊得如坐针毡，便借口去问使者要一杯白兰地，好找个地方一个人抽烟。但她随即便懊恼地发现自己的包里只带了打火机。折返回来时，她听见彼得正和那群女人聊着天。我真想不明白，副领事夫人说，像你们这样年轻的一对，怎么会有问题？她太高啦，另一个女人笑着说，像母马一样。——你怎么能这么说，玛德莱纳，当着别人的丈夫！副领事夫人嗔怪道。别在意，彼得，她是好心，你在这里呆久了就知道了，有时你就是难免沾染点东方人的习性……不过我倒是觉得，副领事夫人压低了声。你可以带她去看看婚姻咨询，我认识一个不错的治疗师，你知道，犹太人在这方面总是特别有一套……  
  
“你要知道玛利亚的脾气，”她可怜的彼得说。  
  
她没有听下去，默不作声地走开了。法式落地门在夜风中半敞着，露台上只有一个剃着光头的中年男人，倚在栏杆上。她走上前去问他有没有烟，他转过头打量了她一眼。“没有，我不吸烟。”他说。“你在这儿干什么，小姑娘，学校提前放假了吗？”  
  
“我不是什么小姑娘。”她回道。“你又在这里干什么，老家伙？”  
  
那人的英语带有欧洲大陆口音。 “我为某个公益组织工作。”  
  
他看着她，鸽子灰的眸色，隐约带着血丝。这时她听见身后传来了细鞋跟嗒嗒的叩地声，副领事夫人正走过来，身上不知何时多了条披肩。“你在这儿——玛利亚，我正想和你谈谈……”她像个监护人般温柔地揽住她的肩，好像她是个病人。她或许的确是。“——罗伯特，”女人放开她，向那人伸出手。“罗贝尔。”后者纠正道，颇有骑士风度地行了吻手礼。 _他们一定是在开玩笑，_ 她心想， _这他妈的是在哪，《玫瑰传奇》吗？_ “玛利亚，让我向你介绍罗贝尔·德·萨布莱，”副领事夫人说。“曾任上将——你现在还在带兵吗，罗贝尔？”  
  
“算是吧。”  
  
“罗贝尔是我们的守护神，虽然作为法国人来说，他似乎太高了点……”  
  
“饶了我吧，多丽。”  
  
“但挺有魅力的，对吗？”女人贴在她耳边说。“而且他们这帮人，”她将声音压得更低。“他们都非常有钱。”  
  
她忍不住轻嗤一声。副领事夫人继续，“但他们并不是因为这个才值得被尊敬。这么说吧，我们之所以还能站在这里说话，查理没有某天早上刚走出门外就遭遇什么不幸，我的三个男孩们还能在保姆的带领下去上学，这都得多亏了他们，多亏站在你眼前的这位先生。”  
  
“‘荣耀归于主，不要归于我们。’”  
  
她似乎没有听见他的谦辞。 “他们就像是当代的圣殿骑士……是的，没错，但你不能只指望那些犹太人……而至于那些阿拉伯人——阿拉伯人……你也许会觉得很容易爱上他们，的确，只要你不跟他们深交，他们都非常可爱，像孩子一样……但一旦你呆久了——我并不是指这个民族怎么样，顺便说一句，别把今晚在这里说的话传出去，好吗，亲爱的？——只是你会发现他们非常易怒，你根本就不知道哪里触犯了他们，与他们打交道非常危险，他们太过，怎么说——”  
  
“他们太敏感。”罗贝尔说。  
  
“对，就是这样，他们太敏感。”  
  
“而且野蛮。”  
  
她一时以为自己听错了，连她身边喋喋不休的女人也停了下来。“抱歉？”她脱口而出。“什么叫野蛮？”  
  
“某些国度，某些民族，或者我们可以更具体点，黎凡特某些打着自由旗号的团体，我说的就是他们——野蛮总是以自由为名，拒绝进入文明的体系之中。”  
  
“那么谁是文明，西方吗？”  
  
“抱歉？”这回轮到他反问了。“你是什么左派吗？学生运动？解放巴勒斯坦？——”  
  
“我不属于任何政治立场，”她立即撇清。“我只是觉得，我们不能总带着偏见看待他们，自认为高人一等，自认为救世主，即使是所谓的野蛮人也有他们的诉求，不是吗。”  
  
“诉求。比如什么？”他问，但语调平和，没有争辩的意味。  
  
“比如你刚才提到的，自由。”  
  
“说得好。你认为自由是什么？”  
  
亚当·斯密，约翰·缪尔。她脑海中闪现一连串名字。卢梭。哲学课上的鬼影，一旦开口，他就会知道她不过是个女学生。“自由就是没有约束，”她说。“就是成为自身的主宰。”  
  
“他们的自由已经够多了。”  
  
“但还不够，他们需要更多的自由，纯粹的自由。”  
  
“纯粹的自由。打个比方？”  
  
“比如说，”她开始犯难。“你的老师，父母，”尴尬的停顿。“丈夫，他们无权限制你怎么做。”  
  
“然后呢？”  
  
“你不受任何人的限制，这就可以说得上是某种纯粹的自由。”  
  
“那我们就这样设想，”他接了下去。“按照你说的，让我们设想一下：一个孩子离家出走，再没有父母管她，她甚至可以逃到荒无人烟的地方，再也不受社会的约束，她现在完全自由了，对吗？ ‘我是我所见一切的君主——’”  
  
“‘我对此的权利不容辩驳。’ ”她接道，心忽然跳得厉害。“威廉·柯珀。”  
  
没错，他笑了笑。然后继续，“但当她花光了钱，精疲力竭，当她饥饿，生病，奄奄一息时，她会怎么办？”  
  
他没有等她回答。“她会宁愿重回暴政的怀抱。”他说。“因为纯粹的自由就是纯粹的恐怖，没有人再有义务为你负责，如果你是自己的主宰，那么当你倒下，没有人会拯救你。自由是好的，但为了活下去，我们必须将一部分的自由交由他者。而事实也就是这样。因为畏惧灵魂不得救赎，我们将自己交到教会的手中；因为渴望秩序与庇护，我们接受政府的管控；因为害怕孤独，害怕被社会排挤，我们缔结婚姻，”他的视线与她相遇。“哪怕它有时是牢笼。对于暴动者来说，自由不过是个幌子，只要想想它的代价，人们就不会动辄把这个词挂在嘴上。”  
  
“或许吧，”她回道。“但你不能用极端的事例否定自由的意义，我们是在一个民主社会里，我们花了多少年才争取到了这些——”  
  
“所以我们必须要相信它？”  
  
“所以我们要捍卫它。”  
  
“自由？”  
  
“或至少是其精神。”  
  
“因为课本上是这么写的，政客们是这么说的？”他从栏杆上直起身。“有时我想，自由的精神恰恰在于，发现逻辑的荒谬之处，并勇于去质疑它。”  
  
“所以我们不能总自认为救世主，我们不能像几十年前那样，站在西方的角度上，自认为文明——”她的脸不觉开始发红。“我是说，我们对这种状况负有责任，不是吗？我们不是坐在家里，平白无故地遭到憎恨……但不管是为了什么，看看现在，造成这种局面不值得。我们应该停止这场战争，停止——”她有些结结巴巴起来。老天，她现在后悔没有跟彼得多聊点天，至少这样就不会在他面前露怯。她不过中学毕业，而且还逃了不少学，她的政治课几乎一团糟。“‘停止这场战争，’”他插道，倒是替她解了围。“你是个和平主义者？”  
  
她点头。  
  
“这倒和我一样。”他咧嘴一笑，牙齿很白，他的确不吸烟。“我同意。不管怎么说，秩序比躁动更好，冷静比热血上脑有益。或许有人会将我的观点称之为暴政，但我反对的并不是自由，不是。只要有人把冠以自由之名的刀刃刺进无辜者的胸膛，就是我该出现的地方。”  
  
“这就是你说的那个，”她忽然说。“某个公益组织？”  
  
他再次笑了起来。副领事夫人终于插上了嘴，“他是这么告诉你的吗？”她也笑道。“好吧，如果他说那是个公益组织，那我们就听他的好了，反正我只知道他们全是一群单身汉——老实说，罗贝尔，我也想象不出你们会爱上什么人。”  
  
“因为我们已经把自己交给了主。”男人从外套内袋里抽出铁盒。“那是一种崇高的爱，它不必在乎什么誓约，教堂，妻子或丈夫。”  
  
最后他给了她一张名片，是个名不见经传的安保公司，办公地址在亚克市，离海法不远。他没有叫她有空打给他，也没有说什么其他的客套话，那晚她再也没有见过他。她把那张卡片捏在手里，将手插进裤子口袋，神经质地折弄着边角，直到它们被汗浸湿，塌软，再也感觉不到那若有若无的钝刺。回家的车上，风从窗缝里灌进来，薄雾似有无数缠绕的触须。彼得在她边上哼着歌，等待红灯转绿。后视镜上的圣母像挂件轻轻晃动。街灯照进车来，玻璃紧贴着黑夜，变成一面暗镜。余光中，她瞥见自己发红的脸正映在其上。  
  
  
  
  
  
后来她的确让彼得带她去见了那位治疗师。一个干练的红发女人，每小时收费800新谢克尔。她坐在沙发上，上下打量了她一番，漫无边际地问了通问题，她全都毫无耐心地敷衍过去了。最后红发医生得出结论，婚姻是可以拯救的，但让丈夫感到乏味，是妻子的原罪。处方如下：露肩裙，淡香水，染成金发，《读者文摘》，烘焙。  
  
她知道自己的样子没法讨人喜欢。棕发，神情不耐烦，总是喜欢穿男装。 _而且太高了_ 。但最后她决定至少试一试烘焙。和彼得一起分享她那烤的还不错的小蛋糕时，她再次向他提出想要出去工作。“太危险了，玛利亚，你根本不知道这里是什么地方。”’  
  
她没有告诉过他，十岁的时候，她就能独自骑她父亲的那匹马，虽然它不久后就被卖掉抵债了。她也从来没有谈过将男孩们打得落花流水的事。她板着脸收盘子，有些赌气地说早知如此，她就该留在莱斯特，“至少那样我还能去参军，我从三岁起就想这么干了。”  
  
“别让你自己有失体面，”她的丈夫头也不抬地说。“别再提这种事，虽然我知道你只是开玩笑。”末了他说，“如果你想要请佣人，尽管说好了，虽然我觉得没有什么必要，对吧，你又不工作……霍尔小姐不一样，她打我出生时就在屋子里了，顺便说一句，等我们回莱斯特后，你最好还是待她和气点……我知道，我知道，就当我什么也没说。”  
  
在那之后某一天，反常的事发生了。彼得不到中午便回了家，脸色惨白。他三两下把门锁上，告诉她连门也不要踏出去。她匆忙打开电视机，但一连几个台都没有什么大动静。她的丈夫坐在沙发上，把脸埋在掌心里，不知何时开始抽泣了起来。她蹲下来拍他的背安慰他，但他哭得更厉害了。后来她才知道，那天早上，他的一个犹太同事在公司楼下被捅死，就在离他不到几步路的地方。他告了几天假，精神恍惚，看窗台上的猫、斜射入室内的夕照都如同天启。等他终于恢复得能去上班了后，她从收音机里听闻了事情经过。一个叫阿萨辛的极端组织宣布对事件负责。  
  
半个月后，副领事及其夫人在别墅里遇刺身亡，三个孩子及保姆幸免于难。阿萨辛宣布对事件负责。在那个动荡的多事之秋，她坐在沙发上，替彼得折着衣服，一遍又一遍地听见那个名字：大马士革，前叙利亚国家安全部部长遇刺；特拉维夫，著名记者在演讲时被子弹击中头部；耶路撒冷，犹太拉比和保镖一道被杀死在书房里；阿萨辛宣布对事件负责。当她打开电视，尽管有时听不懂连珠炮般的希伯来语或阿拉伯语，她总能看见悲痛欲绝的女人，男人们在晃得令人头晕的镜头前咆哮。她换了一个台，一个以色列官员模样的人，神色阴沉，正在蜂拥而上的记者前说着什么。这时她看见在他身后站着一个熟悉的身影，她认出那是罗贝尔·德·萨布莱。  
  
她不由自主地放下衣服，起身凑到电视机前，好像那样就能听清里面在说什么。嘴型翕张，开闭，陌生的字音如蝴蝶般急促拍打着翅膀。那个法国男人表情冷峻，嘴唇紧抿，好像他只是一块布景板，一个无足轻重的保镖。但她知道他不是。最后，那个讲话的人接受了一个西方记者的提问，将回答换成了英文: “他们挑战的是全人类共同的底线，”他说。“我们不能坐视野蛮以自由的名义拒绝被纳入文明的体系之中。”  
  
副领事夫妇的死令彼得神经紧张。他申请在公寓附近增派安保，但他的级别不够，上头未予理会，于是他自作主张地买了把杰里科手枪。就是从那时候起他们开始频繁争吵，她看不惯他的脆弱，他觉得她不可理喻。“如果你愿意，你随时都可以回去，”他开始经常这么说，甚至有一次还补了句，“我不知道你到底想要什么，我有时觉得你既专横又可怜。”  
  
如果不是对门那位可敬的退休教授及时敲门，她大概已经跟他打起来了。老人披着件睡袍，问他们发生了什么事。她向他道歉，不该在这么晚把他吵醒，但他说深夜正是他的工作时间。他邀请她改日到家里做客，“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢。”  
  
伊塔玛教授煮得一手好咖啡，他的夫人会弹钢琴，她很快就爱上了他们。伊塔玛教授研究闪米特语言学。阿拉伯语和希伯来语是同源的，他告诉她。共性，即秩序，秩序带来和平。一个和平主义者，她评价道。没错，他笑着承认说。阿拉伯人和犹太人可以在这个国度里共处，就像两种同源的语言能并存一样。他把自己发表在报刊杂志上的文章拿给她看，虽然她看不懂，但她觉得那些文字神秘而美丽。  
  
海法的十二月雨水连绵，那是她在异国度过的第一个冬天。她和彼得之间依旧没有起色，更糟的是，伊塔玛教授也要搬走了。他到她这边来告别，抱歉地告诉她，上头认为他的人身安全已受到了威胁，他不日就要被转移到别的地方去。她闻言有些吃惊——有人居然想要这样一个无害的老人的命，但她所做的只是故作爽朗地把他比作电影《野鹅敢死队》里的角色（然后很快便意识到这样做的不得体）。虽然她舍不得他，但她更希望他一切都好。那几天总有便衣模样的人在楼下巡逻，彼得高兴地以为他的申请终于得到了回音。  
  
圣诞节前一个星期，某天下午三点，她举着馅饼从家门口出来的时候，发现伊塔玛教授倒在对门口，喉头汩汩往外冒着血。一堆纸压在他身下，满地希伯来文与阿拉伯文如同被碾碎了的蝴蝶。她匆匆把盘子放在地上，大声叫了起来，但四周只是死寂。伊塔玛教授已经没有气了，她胆战心惊地去按电梯，片刻之后，电梯门打开，角落里躺着一个男人，肠子漏在外面，眼皮耷拉地望着她，仿佛已经瞎了。她浑身的血瞬间涌了上来。 _我竟然没有听见任何声响。_ 她忽然想到了伊塔玛夫人，匆忙跑回去，跨过教授的尸体，发现老人正捂着腹部蜷缩在地毯上。她求她先挺住，好让她先去报警。把话筒放下来的时候，她几乎没有意识到自己的手还在抖。鞋底似乎有什么异物，她抬起脚，看见上面粘着一小片带血的羽毛。  
  
后来，当她面无表情地坐在医院的凳子上时，人们告诉她那只是某种心理暗示，因为遭受了重大刺激而产生的幻觉。但她知道那是真实的，她没有疯。彼得将她的那双鞋扔了，他的状况也比她好不到哪去。他已申请了离职，医生也告诉他，“您妻子现在的状况最好回国。”他住到了办公室里，等着审批下来。他们通了几次电话，彼此都同意他们应该分开一阵子。不知为何，当彼得说出那个词的时候，她觉得如释重负。  
  
在重症监护室躺了三天后，伊塔玛夫人伤重不治身亡。阿萨辛宣布对事件负责。尽管有领事馆的人从中斡旋，她还是不得不接受盘问。来的是些矮小，精干的以色列人，大概是情报与特殊使命局的官员。最后她终于获准回家。在拥挤的老城区里，警车缓慢前行，她坐在后座上，看见几个休假的女兵从车窗外经过，留着极短的平头，胯上挂着枪，双眸在刺眼的阳光下呈现出猫眼般的金色。她扭过头，徒劳地追逐她们的背影，忽然感到一股无名妒忌。她应当去参军，一回到老英格兰就去，彼得再也无法阻止她，谁也无法阻止她，她对此前所未有的笃定。至于她的父亲，让他见鬼去吧，这场婚姻从一开始就是个错误。她满怀宿怨与希冀回到家中，刚脱下外套就接到了彼得打来的电话。他问她是否决定好了。  
  
“决定什么？”她有些没反应过来。  
  
“我们的离婚。”  
  
她终于回过神来。 “ 对，”她答道。“对，我们说好了。”  
  
“你父亲呢？”  
  
她冒起一股无名火。“我才不管他怎么想。”  
  
“所以你知道你父亲的事了吧，”彼得的声音透着不祥。  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“你是不是让他拿你的账户去买了股票，还贷了款？”  
  
她心底忽然一沉。  
  
“你去给他贷了款，对吗？你去了吗？”  
  
“他跟我说——彼得，他当时说他急着要钱用！”  
  
“你本应该至少和我商量一下的。”他的口气变得暴躁起来。“为什么不跟我商量一下？该死的，你知道他这两天亏了多少吗！”  
  
“多少？”  
  
那端忽然一阵沉默。“你现在在哪？”她没有回答。他继续问，“你现在在哪？”  
  
“告诉我亏了多少。”  
  
“我不知道。”他笨拙地骗她。“他没有告诉我，但做好准备，玛利亚，情况不乐观。”  
  
“有多糟？我得像我父亲一样破产吗？他们要把房子收走吗？那样我就什么都没有了！”  
  
“破产能有什么用，你有常识吗？”他叫道。“不过是个经济上的声明而已。他不仅向银行贷了款，他还借了高利贷，玛利亚，这才是要命的地方。”  
  
仿佛有人往她心上狠狠击打了一下，她无声地瘫坐在了沙发上。 _我不仅是一无所有，我完蛋了。_ “他找谁借的，你知道吗？”她怀着一丝侥幸问。“你在莱斯特是不是认识——”  
  
“我不知道，玛利亚，我不知道。我只知道你该跟他打个电话，他现在似乎很害怕，我觉得他已经语无伦次了，他一直说有人想要杀他。”  
  
“我的天哪，我得赶紧回去……”她喃喃道。“他们干得出来，他们干得出来，我知道……”  
  
“回去有什么用，你疯了吗？”  
  
“不然我还能做什么，等着他们来找我吗？”  
  
他沉默了。  
  
过了一阵，他终于开了口。“抱歉，玛利亚，我帮不了。”  
  
“我知道。”我当然知道，她想，既然我们要离婚了。  
  
“我不知道他今天打电话给我做什么，我以为他会先打给你的。你父亲，”他停了停。“他从我这里捞得已经够多了。”  
  
她以为自己听错了。“什么？”  
  
“他一直找我借钱，从我们刚结婚的时候就开始了，”他继续道，她听出了他的为难。“我不会要他立刻全部还，他得先解决他的高利贷，我知道，但至少我得能先收回一部分，这个要求并不过分，对吧。”  
  
她没有听错，那的确是彼得的语气，的确是他的作风。“一点也不，”她嘴硬地说。“我们会还的，不是现在，但总有一天会的，我保证。”  
  
“好的。”然后他错开话头。“你还是要回莱斯特吗？”  
  
“是的。  
  
“如果你们需要请律师，也许我有几个号码……”  
  
“不了，”她尽量平静地说。“谢谢。”  
  
“机票呢？要我替你把机票买了吗？”  
  
他似乎还是试图想做出点安慰，最后她勉强同意了。  
  
  
  
  
  
多年以后，在回忆中，她曾无数次记起那个命运之夜她是怎样在露台上遇见了罗贝尔，而又仿佛循着某种指引，那晚放下电话后，她找到了放在抽屉里的卡片。 _但当她花光了钱，精疲力竭，当她饥饿，生病，奄奄一息。_ 他的声音在她耳中响起。 _她会宁愿重回暴政的怀抱。因为纯粹的自由就是纯粹的恐怖，没有人再有义务为你负责，如果你是自己的主宰，那么当你倒下，没有人会拯救你。_ 在一切垮掉的那个晚上，她想到了她未来的生活会是怎样。回到莱斯特郡，她该怎么还债，怎么养活她父亲？——他会垮掉，毫无疑问，自那次破产后，他就已经是半个废人。她什么也不会，脾气暴躁，最后只能接电话，或者去做打字员，前提是放高利贷的让她活到那一天。他们大概会逼她再找个丈夫，就像彼得那次一样，她父亲躺在沙发上，半死不活地咳嗽着， _莉亚，我要死啦，莉亚。_ 她的母亲则泪流满面， _我多希望有个人能照顾你啊，玛利亚，我多希望有个人能照顾你啊。_ 老英格兰黑影幢幢，噩运回环往复，他们会让她去做婊子，再一次。那晚她想到了死，想到了曾被自己拔掉了头的芭比娃娃，刷不完的盘子与堆满酒瓶的公寓楼。她憎恨自己的心高气傲，人生大概就是这样了，有什么办法？生活总在你猝不及防的时候将你断送。她想着几个小时前还设想过的，离开彼得后展开在她面前的人生，忍不住哭了起来。她坐在沙发上，指间夹着一支烟，头昏脑涨，太阳穴突突地跳个不停。9-8-7。她拨起了电话号码。6-7-3-6。她已走投无路，跌入谷底。电话接通了，有人用英语问了一句，你好？  
  
她忽然不敢出声。但最终，她还是结结巴巴地说，我找罗贝尔·德·萨布莱。  
  
抱歉，打错了。  
  
她再看了一眼卡片，报了遍号码，那头确认是这个公司，但查无此人。“一个法国人，”她在话筒中听见自己陌生的声音，仿佛从隧道那段传来般失真。“剃了头发，三四十岁的样子，一个高个子男人。”  
  
“抱歉，没有这个人。”那边礼貌地说，准备要挂掉电话。  
  
“等等，”她说，然后把他的名字拼了一遍。  
  
依旧查无此人。那边准备要挂掉电话。她忽然急了。“该死的让他接电话！”她对话筒嚷道。“就说是我找他要过烟的那个女学生，把电话给他，快点，否则你会后悔的！该死的快让那个老家伙接电话！”  
  
她一口气说完，心脏砰砰直跳，脑袋如在云端。话筒里沉寂数秒，她以为她要被挂断了，但那边让她稍等，然后线路被掐断。她向后躺倒在沙发背上，将话筒举离耳畔，把烟摁熄在烟灰缸里，然后深吸一口气，再次将话筒贴近耳边。忙音。  
  
就在她准备放弃的时候，那人转了回来。后天下午五点，电话里头说，亚克市维塔金街五号。  
  
  
  
  
  
她开着彼得的车独自前去哪个地方。前一天晚上，彼得从办公室打电话回家，他申请调离的批准已经下来了。“我买了法航7号晚上10点那班。”嗯，她说。他在那端叹了口气，然后把电话挂断了。  
  
地址上那个公司占有整栋大楼，一楼的橱窗和旅行社的一样俗不可耐。“为您的圣地之旅保驾护航”， “苦路之行全程持械安保，10年事故率仅为1%” 。她皱起了眉，抬眼看见二楼的窗户上贴着“提供资产保管服务”的广告。还不到五点，她在门口转悠了几圈，最后深吸了一口气，走了进去。接待她的是个陌生人，对于她要见法国人的请求只是敷衍着。“你打字快吗？”他问，发现她似乎有些不解，他补充道，“先从接电话干起，怎么样？”  
  
“我以为我是来——”她环顾一周，看见隔间里坐着的女职员们。  
  
“你是来应聘的，对吗？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
那个管事的人皱起了眉。  
  
“罗贝尔·德·萨布莱呢？”  
  
“我不认识。”那人显然不想再管她的事。“你可以明天再来。”他敷衍道。“我快要下班了。”  
  
“但他们告诉我是今天。”  
  
而且机票买在了后天晚上。  
  
“我很抱歉，但如果你不是来这边找活儿干的话，我就没法帮你。”  
  
“等一下，”她叫住他。“也许不是这个部门。”  
  
“别的部门不收女人。”他同时意有所指地看了看她的长发。“顺便说一句，如果你打算上去，”他指了指天花板。“别顶着这个头发。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
她将车开到了一家理发店前。语言不通，但她还是比划着让他们把剃成了板寸头。她抚过着紧贴着头皮的粗短发根，手指被扎得发痒，一股无名愉悦电流般窜遍全身，好像她过去那么多年戴着的都是顶假发，而现在终于甩掉了它。她把开车时用来裹发的头巾扔进垃圾桶，把戒指丢入下水道，给自己买了件男式外套，码数偏大，但她感觉很合身。那天是安息日，她在雅扎尔清真寺边上找了间阿拉伯饭馆，决定饱餐一顿。鹰嘴豆泥，酸奶黄瓜，鱼子泥沙拉，鱿鱼，炸肉卷，还有掺米饭的甜布丁。邻桌不时看向她，好像怀疑她是极右翼组织光头党的成员。 _但管他们怎么想。_ 她大口咬下肉卷。 _你留着半英寸的头发，你是个野小子！_ 她在心里喊道。 _你胸膛里跳动的是龙舌兰，血管里流的是汽油！_ 她想象彼得看到她的新形象会怎样——目瞪口呆，而她的母亲大概会尖叫，说她和小时候一样，是个无可救药的怪胎。她父亲会一言不发，然后痛苦地躺回沙发上。她想到那副场景就忍不住想大笑。 _可是，_ 她在胜利的幻想中宣布道， _女士们先生们，木已成舟。_ 不管罗贝尔·德·萨布莱会不会出现，她都决定不再回那个世界里去了。从她拿起电话的那一刻起，她就知道自己不会再回头。  
  
入夜，她独自游荡在亚克的老城区里。海水拍上12世纪修筑的防波堤，散成一滩碎珠。 _这曾是十字军的国度。_ 这条狭长的橄榄绿海岸线，曾见证千万年翻涌不止的潮汐。两千年前，罗马军团从这里上岸，奔赴帕提亚的战事，几个世纪后，十字军由此长驱直入，挺进迦南腹地。这里曾是加利利公国的领土，马可·波罗从这里跋涉东行。站在医院骑士团旧址的阴影下，她仰视锈迹斑斑的石墙，屋墙高处开着的细孔窗，然后漫无目的地向南走，穿过土耳其大集市，在灯塔边坐了一会儿，最后来到一个不起眼的入口，铜牌告诉她那是圣殿骑士团的地道。她抚摸着石墙上粗糙的沟壑，忽然觉得自己似乎来过这里，只是不在这个时空。最后，她独自找了间旅馆，锁上门倒头就睡，半夜隔壁传来剧烈震荡声，她看了眼表，不到3点。最后她还是睡着了。  
  
第二天早上醒来时，她感到想死，想到了彼得在车载储物柜里的那把手枪。但她还是拖着双腿刷牙更衣。拿起梳子的时候，她如梦初醒地摸着自己的脑袋，忽然意识到自己已经剃了平头。仍似有一顶无形的假发罩在她头上，她自嘲地称其为幻肢疼痛。她几乎没费什么力就进了昨天那栋大楼，因为根本没人理她，直到她故意哑着嗓子称要见罗贝尔·德·萨布莱。  
  
出乎意料地，他们竟然让她上去了。在电梯里时，她头一次认真地回想起了那双灰眼睛，心里打起了退堂鼓。但她不会任恐惧在心里占据太久。一通搜身后，在倒数第二层高的办公室里，她终于见到了他。  
  
他和她记忆中的那个晚上相比一点没变。他靠在桌前，交叉双臂看着她。“你好啊，男孩儿，”他用开玩笑的口气称呼她。“新发型不错。”  
  
“谢谢。”  
  
“你为什么不愿意到楼下去？”  
  
她该怎么说？ _因为我完蛋了，因为我父亲把我搞破产了。_ “因为那帮不了我。”  
  
“你遇到什么麻烦事了，玛利亚？”他叫了她的名字。  
  
“这几个月发生了一些事。”她停下来，斟酌措辞。“它们让我改变了想法。有一些团体，他们一边残杀无辜，一边声称为自由而战。或许你是对的，自由只是个旗号，野蛮总以自由为名，拒绝进入文明的体系之中。我还记得那天晚上你说的话。”  
  
“我也记得。”  
  
“你说，只要有人把冠以自由之名的刀刃刺进无辜者的胸膛，那就是你出现的地方。”  
  
“我依然这样想。”  
  
“或许我也应该这样。”  
  
他没有做声。  
  
“我想加入，”她终于说出了口。“你们还需要人吗？”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
她被问得有些措手不及。为了什么？她的脑海里一片混乱：莱斯特郡破落的工业革命遗迹，女校下午昏昏欲睡的拉丁文课，那匹被卖掉的马，被她打趴在地上的男孩们，她父亲的破产，与彼得的婚礼，了无生气的灰色公寓楼，坐在沙发上看着听不懂的电视，给彼得折衣服。还有血，伊塔玛教授的希伯来文，蝴蝶与粘在鞋底的羽片。阿萨辛宣布对此负责。为了什么？  
  
_为了什么_ ？她焦躁地来回踱步，然后开始语无伦次：为了正义，为了主的荣耀与神圣的使命，为了不再受人使唤，不再成为他们的烤箱与洗衣机。为了拯救世界。 _为了钱。_ 为了能参军，为了她还是个小女孩时的梦想，为了将野蛮纳入文明的西方的体系之中。但他只是靠在桌前，看着她，无动于衷。拯救世界？他说，玛利亚，你自己就需要被拯救。于是她投降了。说吧，说出来吧，说实话吧——我走投无路了。法院会收走我的房子，银行或许还会起诉我。我没法还债，放高利贷的人不会放过我父亲，他们也不会放过我。而且我就要离婚了。她记得自己激动地把窗打开，然后指着窗外。只要一句话，德·萨布莱，就一句话，行还是不行，你最好现在就告诉我。机票买在了明天晚上，彼得的枪就在车里，我只有两条路可走，或者两条都一样。她歇下来大口喘气。“一句话，”她说，心脏跳得几乎要挣破胸腔。“我请求你，罗贝尔，我来这里就只等你的一句话。”  
  
他却依然是那幅不冷不热的态度。“玛利亚，”他平静地说。“这不是世界末日。”  
  
“对于我来说就是。”  
  
“昨天他们给了你机会，但你拒绝了。”  
  
“如果我要做那个，我完全可以回英格兰。”  
  
“她们的报酬不低。”  
  
“但我不想做那个，我不想接电话。”  
  
“你想做什么？”  
  
“我想做战士。”她脱口而出。  
  
“心气挺高，是吗？”  
  
“是因为我是个怪胎。”  
  
那是母亲对她的评价，她就这么说了出来，坦然得连自己都吃了一惊。 但他摇头说，“你不是，玛利亚，你不是。”仿佛他认识她很久了似的。“来吧，”最后他直起身。“我们得先对你问点话。”  
  
她一时没反应过来。“这是什么意思？”  
  
“你要知道，我们原则上不要女人。”他低头叹了口气。“但或许我可以给你破个例。”  
  
他猛地抬起冰冷的灰眼睛看向她，她忽然浑身如过了电一般。彼得看着她的时候，她从未这样，任何人的注视都不曾这般令她心慌。要是他再继续这样看下去，她那点可怜的勇气就要烟消云散。所幸他很快又展开了一个微笑。不管怎么说，欢迎，玛利亚，欢迎。他向她伸出一只手，她浑浑噩噩地握上。她大概还傻笑了。  
  
后来她想，她那时是如何急不可耐地找到了地狱的入口，然后一头扎了进去。  



	2. Chapter 2

在费拉镇的半山腰，他们将她放了下去。那时已临近落日。不远处是栋半废弃的房子，看上去曾是旅店，外墙上绘着不太高明的仿米诺斯壁画，因常年日晒雨淋，女祭司们的脸已开始剥落。她抬起手遮了遮眼，满坡裸露的黑色火山土上，茂盛的狗尾草在夕阳中招摇。艾伦和她一起走向房子，那个希腊司机则开着他的破车呼啸而去，尘土飞扬，留下一路摇滚乐的余音。  
  
房里都是生面孔，鬼魂般来来去去。屋主是个火辣的东欧女人，负责他们的起居，为他们报信，她猜她有时还得爬上他们的床。但她并没有进入内圈，她知道，她和那些在办公室隔间里打电话的女人们一样，并不是严格意义上的组织成员。一个圣殿骑士的奶牛，她好奇这个小妞是怎么被招募的。但这不足以令她惊讶。她从罗贝尔身上学到的几件事之一就是，只要策略得当，任何人都可以被煽动。每天，女人雷打不动地穿上比基尼，到山坡下的海滩上晒日光浴，回来时手里总有一沓名片。她曾眯着眼眺望过她所去的片海滩，碧透的天空下，海水闪耀如蓝绿色宝石，紧依着山崖底有一座白色东正教小教堂。然后美国人艾伦会出现在她身边，佯装漫不经心地打着呵欠：嗨，玛利亚，昨晚睡得好吗？于是她便会识趣地回屋里去。虽然没有人直说过，但她知道即使在这里也一样——就和在伦敦一样，她哪里也去不了，他们看着呢。  
  
她甚至学会了不问他们究竟要她来干什么。等待，人类的所有希望一半都在于等待。除了有一次，她问他们是否能给她配备点武器，哪怕一把手枪也好，否则她感觉自己简直像是赤身裸体。她还记得艾伦的反应，他惊讶地哦了一声，好像第一次知道她也会用枪。  
  
  
  
  
罗贝尔没有教过她如何用武器——他把她扔在了沙漠的训练营里，然后就消失了。她是那个营地里唯一的女人。集训第一天，她的东西被室友们扔到了沙地上。走错地方了，小妞，洗衣房距此50公里。她自己将被褥捡了回去，一连几天，里头没掸干净的沙子硌得她浑身发痒。她还因此被当众扇了一通耳光——因为忙着拍被子上的沙，她集合时最后一个到。男人们都朝她看着，应该说，人们，在这里没有男女之别，她是唯一的异类。她低头回到队列里，忍着不用手碰通红的脸颊。晚上，室友们的鼾声震得她的床板发颤，她紧闭着眼，催促自己入睡，但脸颊的疼痛如铁爪，将她从往梦境深处的泅溯中拽了出来。朦胧中，她感觉自己的脸正变薄，充血，渐趋膨胀，然后她猛地坐起身。 _操他妈的罗贝尔。_ 她骂道。身边的鼾声骤停。她一愣，然后很快清醒过来。 _你活该，_ 她深吸一口气。 _这是你自找的。_  
  
她捂着眼躺了下来，身畔的鼾声继续此起彼伏，如同兽群嗥叫相应。  
  
她不记得自己是怎么挺过来的，但至少训练开始后，她渐渐学会不再去想其他的事。她学会了如何用枪，如何格斗，她开始懂得人的身体，知道哪里是脆弱的皮肤，凸起的血管，他们将尸体的图片展示给他们看，射出口与射入口的形态，斑点状的表皮脱落与火药颗粒，她现在是个冷静而熟练的死神助手。她习惯了挨打，习惯了被当众训斥。野外拉练时，她渐渐不再是最末一个，因为教官会往跑得最慢的人脚后跟开枪。她学会了忍受疼痛，呕吐，晕眩，甚至当被迫开着灯睡觉时，她也能迅速睡着。除了她一向最讨厌的礼拜日弥撒，一切都还算顺遂。她仿佛生来就是干这个的，有时她想。  
  
她独来独往。男人们公开地、理所当然地排挤她。这是一群亡命之徒，杀人犯，厌女者，闲暇时不是玩牌，就是霸占着营地里不多的几台电话机，和他们的女友或男友们聊一整晚，直到不耐烦的排队者朝他们咒骂，最后往往以斗殴收场。但这些都与她无关。晚饭后的休息时间里，她会从厨房里偷一瓶啤酒，然后坐到营区边上的石头上。沙漠的日落散出紫光，如同一张淤青的脸。有时她觉得自己仿佛置身于别的星球上，莱斯特郡，海法的公寓楼，还有彼得，他们都离她非常远，仿佛只是她从某部电影里看来的场景与角色。然后她会想起罗贝尔，不知自己是否做了个愚蠢的选择。但不论如何， _至少我得先活下来见他。_  
  
身后忽然传来脚步声。那是她的某位室友，一个南非白人，脸总红得像煮熟了的龙虾。他伸出只脚，跨在石头上，若有感慨地看着远处。“这是什么操蛋的日子，”他说，似乎等着她附和，但她只是继续喝她的啤酒。他开始有一搭没一搭地跟她聊起了天，你是怎么到这里来的，玛利亚？我父亲把我搞破产了，她直截了当地说。令人遗憾，南非人说，至于我——他开始滔滔不绝——他的某个朋友侮辱了他，事实上，侮辱了他的未婚妻，他强暴了她。于是他把那人用绳子绑了起来，另一头接在他那辆悍马后面，然后“从开普敦一直开到了约翰内斯堡。”  
  
“然后呢，”她有些不寒而栗。“他们把你扔进号子里了？”  
  
“然后，”他拍了拍自己壮硕的胸脯。“我就在这儿了。顺便说一句，我有一个私藏的半自动化武器，就在这里，你有兴趣看看吗，小妞？”  
  
她瞥了他一眼，起身走了。  
  
那个星期天下午，她独自在宿舍里睡觉，半梦半醒间发觉有人在扯她的脚。她猛地惊醒过来，发现一群人正把她往地上拽。她拼命挣扎，但他们只是嘻嘻哈哈笑着，将她拉到地上拖行。她一路疯狂咒骂，磨破了背上的衣服，但还是被他们架到了营房边的乒乓球桌上。一只手堵上了她的嘴，她狠咬了一口，只听得头顶一声咒骂，有人卡着她的脖子，把她的脑袋往台上猛撞。一声闷响，她眼前发黑，差点立刻晕了过去，双耳开始剧烈耳鸣。有人在解她的腰带，她的裤子被猛地褪下，直到脚踝。那天和她说话的南非人的脸出现在眼前，他正将她的腿朝两边掰，她挣扎着想合拢，但他们只是笑得更厉害了。 _听说你结过一次婚，婊子？_ 解皮带的清脆金属声。 _这是你自找的，你本来就不该自己跑来这个地方，你有没有听过一句话？战争让女人滚开。_ 那话激起了一阵哄笑，她往他身上啐了一口，然后她的后脑勺再次猛地磕在水泥桌台上。  
  
这时忽然一声枪响，一个愤怒声音忽然从天而降：“全他妈的给我停下，你们这帮畜生！”砰，砰，接连的开枪声。“她是罗贝尔的！我再告诉你们一遍！她是罗贝尔的！滚！全给我滚！全他妈的给我滚！”  
  
她身上的重压忽然消失了。男人们发出嘘声，不情愿地散去。她想直起身来，但一抬头就眼冒金星，只好先稳住，调整呼吸，将裤子提起来，同时不去看自己裸露在外的身体。我现在不能哭，她想，伸脚下到了地上，还好，没有她预想的那么无力。她捡起自己落在地上的皮带，拿在手里，摇摇晃晃地走向人群。烈日灼人，她什么也看不到，她什么也没在想，她脑海中只有那个南非人的脸。他就走在她前方，脊背赤裸，发达的肌肉中央陷下一条深沟，大颗的汗水正从中往下淌。“嘿，”她叫道。”他转过了身。  
  
那张通红的脸上只有片刻的疑惑。“改变主意了吗？”他在她面前叉开腿站着。“那你一开始就不该把腿合得那么紧。”  
  
她一脚踹在他胯下，他这辈子都没法再合拢腿了。他一声不吭地倒在地上，像头被骟了的公牛般蹬着腿，身上很快便裹了层混着汗和砂砾的污浆。她没有理会停下来的人群，径直走上前，靴子照着他的脸跺了下去，使劲碾，直至听见他的鼻梁断裂的声音。她也不知道自己哪来的力气，那人像条狗一样叫着。事后她得知，他做了五个小时的手术才把鼻子保住，但那张脸已再也回不到人样。一个手掌流血的男人试图上前拉开她，她一个侧身躲开，顺手将皮带对折，捋顺，然后劈头盖脸地猛抽到那人脸上，一下，两下，如同驯马。“来吗，还想再来吗？”她吼道。“来啊！”那人的帽子被抽到了地上，额角鲜血直冒。他骂骂咧咧地拔出腰间的手枪，但笨拙地把它掉到了地上。她夺手将枪捡起，看准了他脚下的间隙，把每一发都射在离他鞋尖不过咫尺的地方。那人惊慌失措地向后跳脚，像被火烫到了似的，大叫着躲远了。  
  
做这一切的时候，她都处在一种莫名的冷静之中。只是当她将脚用力在沙地上蹭着，想擦掉鞋底上的血时，她感觉脚下似乎粘着什么东西，似乎那根白色的羽毛怎么也蹭不掉。四周鸦雀无声，十数双眼睛正看着她。“你们也就敢趁我睡着的时候下手，”她抬起头对他们说，逆光中只有一片参差剪影。她眯起眼，“你们他妈的觉得自己很像个男人？把你们的那玩意儿夹紧了，如果有谁敢再这样，就跟他们一个下场。我他妈的不开玩笑。”   
  
后来罗贝尔告诉她，那晚教官打电话跟他说，罗贝尔，你介绍来的那个妞儿脾气可真够火爆的。“于是我说，那你们最好一开始就别惹她。”  
  
她被关了几天禁闭，没有人送饭。饿得浑身无力的时候，她脑海里回荡起那个南非人的话。也许他是对的，她想，我为什么非要跑到男人的地盘上来？这是我自找的，我本来就不该出现在这里。但当门开了之后，一切便立即被抛诸脑后。她被告知特许住在军官们的单人间，门可以上锁。  
  
“谢谢。”她嘟囔道，伸手去够面包。  
  
来人似乎愣了一下，随即说， “感谢罗贝尔吧。”  
  
后来一直有人想谋杀她——当然，放松点，没那么戏剧性。只是她感受到了更深的敌意，还有畏惧。但有畏惧就足够了。训练的强度开始加大，每天都有队友卷铺盖走人，自愿或被迫的。他们在烈日下横穿沙漠，教官将坍圮的古代建筑指给他们看，告诉他们那是十字军年代的城堡。他们气喘吁吁地停下来，在它的阴影下歇脚。这时有个年轻教官过来跟她套近乎，他请她抽烟，问她是不是认识罗贝尔。她警觉地嗯了声，没有多言。我觉得他是个很有个人魅力的人，年轻男人说。上头好像有些人不喜欢他，但我觉得他的能力挺不错。你知道他很有可能是下一任大团长吗？  
  
“不知道。”她说。  
  
那人后来再没来找过她。  
  
集训的最后一天，他来了。她听见直升机的声音，营地里到处是人，他夹在那群军官中间，并不太显眼，他似乎并不是最受人巴结的角色。那天他们进行了最后的考核，她的表现在各项中都名列前茅。最后一项射击，她的成绩排在第一。教官大声读出她的名次，她将枪放下，转身离去，看见他正站在那群人边上。他依旧剃光了头发，看上去似乎又老了些。她强压下内心的激动，朝他的方向走去。他看着她，眼神中透着骄傲。 _我活下来了。_ 她在心里默念道，现在她离他不过几步之遥，她已能看清那双在日光下失色的灰眼睛。她投去询问的一瞥，而他却依旧只是站着。但最后，仿佛拗不过她似的，就在她从他身边走过的时候，他认输般地将手举至身侧，不出声地给她鼓了掌。只有她留意到了，也只有她听到了那掌声。  
  
“别担心你父亲。”人群散去后，他对她说。“他很好。就像我说过的，那不是世界末日。我可以向你保证。”  
  
她忽然语塞，手足无措，她只能猜想，但她甚至没有那个胆子去想——那太慈悲，太友善了，所以必是不可能的。她没有问，也不敢问，就这样吧，姑且把它当真。  
  
“你接下来打算怎么办？”他问。“你的下一步计划是什么？”  
  
“我不知道。”她直言。  
  
“你知道，我非常欣赏你，”他将手背在身后。“如果你愿意——”  
  
“我有选择吗？”她扬起头笑道。  
  
“你当然有，玛利亚。”他也笑着对她说。“你当然有。”  
  
她跟在他身后，向停机坪走去。在半空中，她俯视着校场上黑压压的人群，男人们在校场上举起枪，高呼着什么，震耳欲聋的叫喊声的余音回荡数匝，让一阵莫名的战粟窜上她的脊梁。“这些人都会是你的部下吗？”在螺旋桨的噪音中，她有些感慨地问。  
  
“有一些会是。”  
  
她眯起眼，凝视着那些逐渐变小的点。“如果我也有这么一支部队，愿意为我而死……”  
  
“为谁而死？”  
  
“为了他们的长官，比如说你。他们会为你而死，对吗？”  
  
“如果我下了命令，他们会。但我不会下这种命令。”  
  
“为什么？”她问，但很快自己作了回答。“因为仁慈。”  
  
“不，”他说。“是因为如果牺牲不是出于自愿，就没有任何意义。”  
  
很快，罗贝尔便给她安排了任务，乘早班机前往苏黎世，为他在一家瑞士银行的账户里取点东西。她打扮得像个时髦女游客，刚从圣地度假归来，皮肤晒得发亮。她坐电车前往阅兵广场，找到了门牌号，朝安全摄像头眨了眨眼，一路畅通无阻。当她顺利地报出账号和密码，从保险柜里取出东西时，忽然意识到罗贝尔给予了她多大的信任。这信任恭维了她。更令她惊讶的是，领完东西后，银行主管进来告诉她还有个物件待取，是吩咐专门给她的。又一个保险柜被搬来，主管用钥匙开了锁，然后退了出去。她打开柜门，里面只有一个雅致的盒子，看上去颇有些年头。四周寂静无声，偌大的厅堂里只有她一人。她向它伸出手，莫名有些紧张。首先映入眼帘的是一张淡蓝色的卡片，上面写着三行字：  
  
_致我的男孩儿：  
  
为了神圣的事业。  
  
罗贝尔·德· 萨布莱_  
  
她将它拿开。下面是一枚宝石戒指。  
  
她几乎忍不住要叫起来。哦，罗贝尔，罗贝尔！我的主！是罗贝尔！她心中狂喜，恨不得冲出去亲吻银行主管。她将戒指套上左手的中指，大小合适得像是量身定做似的。回伦敦的航班上，邻座看她的眼神就像她磕嗨了一样。飞机降落在希思罗的跑道上，映入两侧舷窗的草坪透着绿意。罗贝尔来接她，她一走出抵达口就看到了。她远远向他举起左手，给他看手上的戒指，他笑着向她挥手。她真想跑上前去将他吻个够。她甚至想吻他那剃过的头。但他的眼神让她不敢造次，他必须讲分寸，她知道。但她还是抓起他的手——那只有着伤疤的大手，将她从那个绝望的深渊里拉出来的手，结结实实地往手背上吻了下去。最后他给了她一个拥抱，她的罗贝尔，她骄傲地看着他。他就像个优雅的野兽。  
  
后来她想，她那时还是太年轻，太轻信。或许他有一打这样的戒指，一打这样的保险箱，送给不同的女人，不同的男孩儿。但当时她那么绝望，她会爱上任何人，只要那人不像彼得和她父亲一样，对她不是剥削就是圈养。何况他确实欣赏她，他确实能理解她，不是吗？  
  
或者是她以为罗贝尔·德·萨布莱理解她。  
  
罗贝尔把车钥匙给了她，你来开，他说，坐到了副驾驶座上。那晚他们去了摄政街的某间餐厅，是她最不耐烦的那种。第五道菜端了上来，偌大的圆盘中央只有一枚伶仃的意大利饺子，上头颇雅致地斜倚着根百里香，她希望使者没看到自己翻的那个白眼。“我们非要来这种地方吗，罗贝尔？”她漫不经心地说。“我希望你下次最好先跟我商量一下。”  
  
他没有回答。“你在想什么？”她偏过身打了个响指。“嘿。”  
  
他似乎回过了神，向她笑了笑。  
  
“我以后要做些什么？”她继续问，开始吃那个意大利饺子。“除了帮你取东西，我是说，别像那种电影里的一样，别让我去……”  
  
“去做什么？”  
  
“比如说，”她喝了口餐酒。“被送到某个暴发户的床上。”  
  
他抬了抬眉毛。“有时候，我们还得自己爬上去。”  
  
“但我不会。”她没有意识到自己在提高声调，“我当然知道你在开玩笑，罗贝尔。但我不会，听到了吗，我来这里是为了打仗，我是不会去做婊子的。如果你们要我去，我就不干了，就是这样。”  
  
她的一只手忽然在桌子底下被他紧紧握住，力道大得令她发疼。“松手！”她痛苦地说，试图抽出来，但他握得更紧了。“你看那个女人，”他低声道，没有理会她的话。“左边那桌的，看见了吗？”她被迫点了头。“你看见她怎么跟她丈夫说话的？那副自以为是的表情真让人讨厌，不是吗？”他加重了手上的力度，她觉得自己快被碾碎了。那双冷酷的灰眼看着她。“松手。”她无力地说。他终于放开了她。  
  
“上次的会议上，有人向我发难，指控我与女人有染。”他若无其事地拿起餐巾，好像刚才什么也没发生过。  
  
她沉默着，不知为何不敢看他。  
  
“我给你破了例，你不应该让我失望。”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“别用这种口气跟我说话，玛利亚。”   
  
“我做了什么？”  
  
“你刚才在威胁我，”他说。“你在威胁我，是吗？”  
  
“我没有——”  
  
他停住。  
  
她从齿间挤出了那个词，“对不起。”  
  
“你应该记得你那时在我的办公室里说过的话。”他说，靠向椅背，然后等着，好像学校里的老师等着她把拉丁文背完。 _我是我所见一切的君主，_ 她想起那天晚上他曾引述的话。 _我对此的权利不容辩驳。_ 暴君。他没有说，但用意昭然。别忘了你是怎么到这儿来的，想想你在我办公室里说过的话。是你在绝望的时候恳求我，是我把你拉出了绝境。是我的名字让他们对你不敢妄动。是我拯救了你。对，是这样，她低着头想，仿佛醉酒般，莫名想要发笑。没错，是你拯救了我，没错。说吧，说出来吧，不过是百无一用的自尊心——没有你我什么也不是。  
  
“没有你我什么也不是。” 她听见自己说，那声音甚至不像是她的。  
  
“别让我失望，”他又换回了那副老练圆滑的腔调。“你问我你以后要做什么，我希望不管你做什么，你都应该是强者。”  
  
即使在亚克审讯俘虏的时候，他也是那副轻描淡写的口吻。“这是在做什么，”他走进审讯室时说，衬衫的袖子挽了起来，上面斑斑驳驳沾着血。“这么热的天……你在这里叫什么？我们还有什么没满足你的吗？你要喝水吗？玛利亚，给他水。”但那人双手被缚，如同被罚入冥土的坦塔罗斯，无法解渴。她用眼神询问罗贝尔能否给他松绑，他拒绝了。她扶着囚徒的下巴，给他勉强灌了点进去，然后他连带着胆汁一起呕在了她身上。  
  
“残忍，是吗？”罗贝尔事后问她，她沉默。“你同情他吗？但想想这个：他同伙的刀子一刺进特使的胸膛里，有一边就得开战，然后会有多少妻子失去丈夫，多少孩子失去父亲。看看这个，”他拿起一张尸体照片，惨白的胸部上有着一个半月形创口，赫然醒目。“致命伤，枪弹伤。贯穿左心室和左肺上叶，大出血而死。不到十六岁，平民，前天遇难，只是因为挡住了路。”他放下照片。“阿萨辛的杰作。从伦敦到耶路撒冷，我们的战斗是为了什么？”  
  
停顿，她依旧沉默。“为了和平与秩序。”他代她答了。“而他们呢？”他脱下手套。“刺客只想要人命。”  
  
末了他提醒她，“如果你想要走，你随时可以离开。但如果你想要留下来，学会残酷。越早越好。”  
  
最后一次电击后，那人心脏骤停将近十秒，气管切开躺进了医院，几乎已经是个死人。仁慈的罗贝尔在深思熟虑后决定，不再承担他的医药费。他让她假扮成红新月会国际志愿者，将他接了出来。她按指示拔掉了他的管子，那是她第一次为他杀人。  
  
而至于第二次，第三次，她已然记不清了。她现在回想起那段日子，脑海中只有一片混沌。有时在凌晨一两点被叫醒，驱车前往几十公里外的野地。然后是月光下的巷战，车皮被打得千疮百孔，枪炮声轰得人整夜耳鸣。有时她被迫一连几夜醒着，在凌晨的露水中冻得发抖。他们等着，等待水纹波动，枝叶摇摆，夜雾深处钻来灯光，罗贝尔总说，将线再放长一点，再等会儿，直到前来索命者反被射杀于枪下。更多的时候，她陪他出现在血案的现场，听他用熟练的希伯来语和官员们交谈，警觉地观察四周的动静。她身着军装，在新闻发布会上站在他身后，在蜂拥而上的记者前为他挡开录音笔和话筒，她猜自己有几次还被摄入了电视镜头。她想象那个长发的年轻女人正看着自己，那个忧郁而沉默的玛利亚，放下折到一半的衣服，起身到电视机前，目不转睛地看着画面。她仿佛能看到她迷茫的双眼，她因急切而微张的嘴。她笑了。你一定想象不到你现在在哪，玛利亚。但那双眼为何如此悲哀？好像有人在某个地方叫她，她所置身的仿佛不过是一层幕布，遮盖着她原本属于的那个世界。但这时忽然响起他的声音，怎么了？  
  
没什么。她回过神。  
  
那走吧，男孩儿，别再站在这儿了。  
  
他去哪里都带着她，寸步不离。她是他的保镖，他的随从，他的助手，他忠诚的属下，他的伪装。当他需要的时候，他们就像一对寻常的欧洲游客般毫不惹眼。叙利亚某位政要遇刺后，他们去了趟大马士革，他拒绝了某些官员殷勤而可疑的陪同，只和她一同前往事发的哈马迪亚集市。他们假扮成情侣，罗贝尔牵着她的手，她戴了假发，还有墨镜，摆着张挑剔的欧美女游客的脸，他称赞她的下巴很迷人。他们在集市中段某处停了下来，罗贝尔抬起头，仰头看着天棚上密集的小孔。这时一个觊觎他们已久的店主，手臂上挂着一溜纪念品，看准时机凑了过来，向罗贝尔强烈推销一顶头巾。法国人厌恶地避开了，一面用阿拉伯语说着，“halas, halas!” 最后，为了摆脱那人的纠缠，他不得不买了条镶满珠片的女式头巾，是给她的。她戴着它做了好几个鬼脸，发挥了自己从未施展过的喜剧天赋，他被逗得大笑。“我还会吹口哨。”她急切地对他说。“你想听听吗，马赛曲怎么样？嘿，听着，我要开始了——”  
  
在那个阿拉伯店主的微笑注视下，他揽过她的腰，迅速地吻了吻她的脸颊，“好了，好了，玛利亚，”他催促道。“我们走吧。”  
  
她一时没有反应过来，愣在原地，只能任由他把她搂在怀里往外走。他刚才吻了她。她想，差点没踩在他的鞋子上。大概就是在那时——大概就是那个时刻，后来她想，她知道她在他手上一点胜算也没有了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

在俯视爱琴海的阳台上，她们倚着栏杆吞云吐雾。那是已是傍晚，漫天落日后的靛蓝色。远处火山在暮色中黝黑如冥府，熹微天光下，海水的波纹细密如衣褶，一艘游轮缓行其上，已亮起了灯。“我说，玛利亚，”乔治娜问她。她现在已经知道了那个东欧女人叫乔治娜。“你觉得希腊男人怎么样？”  
  
“你觉得呢？”她反问道，斜觑了眼边上的女人。   
  
“希腊人，”乔治娜说，吐出了一口烟。“太矮。”  
  
她闻言大笑。“而且太像土耳其人了，这真他妈让我受不了。”乔治娜偏过身，继续道。“你要知道，希腊曾经是土耳其的婊子……希腊男人，他们会靠在宪法广场边上的栏杆站一整天，跟任何一个走过他面前的外国女游客打招呼。他们的脖子就像可伸缩设备。懂我的意思吗？从你进入他们的视野开始，他们头就像向日葵一样向着你摆动。他们的职业就是调情，有个专门的词形容他们，我忘了叫什么了。”  
  
“要我说，乔治娜，哪里的男人都这样，不是吗。”  
  
“但有些更傻逼一些。”  
  
“那也跟国籍无关。这些不过是这个人与那个人之间的区别，否则我们就得因为一个人而憎恨整个国家了。”  
  
“但那个狗娘养的骗我的时候，我可没法这么想。”  
  
“某个土耳其人？”  
  
“该死，”乔治娜把烟头丢到栏杆外。“你太一针见血，这样可不好。”  
  
“你是怎么到这里来的，因为他吗？”她乘胜追击。“别那么笑，小妞，别那么笑，你可以对我说实话，你是怎么到这里来的？”  
  
“我没有什么可说的，你难道不也是这样吗？”  
  
“不是。”她咬着烟嘴，口齿不清地说。“我不是被拖下水的，我也没有被诱骗。是我求他的。”  
  
女人似乎有些尴尬，将视线挪回前方。“哦，这真是……”她说，向前压在栏杆上，丰满的胸部在针织连衣裙下显出清晰的轮廓。  
  
片刻后，她忽然问，“他很难搞吗？”  
  
她轻蔑地笑了声。“谁知道？”  
  
“别那么笑，小妞，你可以对我说实话。”  
  
“我倒希望我知道怎么跟你说。”  
  
“他是个好人吗？”  
  
“不是。”她不假思索地说。  
  
“杀过很多人？”  
  
“很多。”  
  
“狡猾？”  
  
“老谋深算。”  
  
“好色？”  
  
她把烟夹回指间，沉默了一阵，不知该如何作答。  
  
“他太有自制力了，”最后她说。“所以不会沦为这个。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
那年夏天，在她加入他麾下一年多后，他晋升成了大团长。在随他前去就职的飞机上，他将自己的曾经的那枚骑士勋章拿给她看。她告诉他人们应该给他颁个诺贝和平奖，他笑了笑，似乎很受用她的恭维。与他说话时，她总觉得有些无所适从。他那么难以捉摸，有时她几乎怕他。她腹诽他，揣测他。但她也崇拜他。  
  
罗贝尔上台后，和平果真降临了。再也不需要彻夜作战，一连几月，暗杀的枪火在广播电视里哑然失声。那年雨水充盈，羊群被驱赶至高山上。西海岸，在日出前的淡蓝晨雾中，农人们用长杆打下橄榄，大麦穗和村妇的发辫一样饱满沉甸。远处传来了几道牧鞭，如同古老的钟摆般，从容无聊地荡过来，复荡回去，遵从着亘古不变的韵律，只有偶尔一串呵斥牲畜的弹舌，才让她从凝滞不动的幻觉中惊醒。那一刻她几乎能相信那些说教了。这个世上的和平，是某种值得为之去死的东西。而所有那些中产阶级的体面，身为西方公民的优越，衣香鬓影，晚宴上的醉生梦死——全不过是集体自我陶醉的幻影。只有眼前的这些是真实的。她站立此处，面朝拿撒勒，道路尘土飞扬，变电塔如同丑陋的十字架。基督的血是真实的，她对着逆光遮起眼，她的战斗，她的牺牲也将会是这样。  
  
罗贝尔依然到哪都带着她，尽管他并非总是需要一个德·萨布莱夫人。尽管她不过是一个随从，一个助手，一个假小子，一个女人。 _德·萨布莱夫人，_ 不明就里的人们这样称呼她，而他也从未予以否认。有时她也会想，如果当初和她一起站在教堂里的是他而不是彼得，她的人生将会怎样。他会理解她，不会把她当做怪人，她人生的前二十年将不会活得有如困兽。但她知道那都不过是妄想罢了。教规第七十条严禁与女人有染，即使身为大团长也没有豁免权。  
  
但她猜他大概还是有许多女人。金发的，胸脯丰满，例如年轻时的索菲亚·罗兰。他会喜欢那种，怎么说， _尤物_ ，就像他喜欢高级酒店，政要的客厅，喜欢私人飞机与酒庄。他是一个禁欲的享乐主义者。有次，在耶路撒冷大卫酒店的露天花园里，他们的晚饭已接近尾声，侍者正往果仁蜜饼上浇玫瑰露，忽然有人前来索要他的支票簿。她把它带到门外交给来人（她现在已用不着做他的保镖了，他身边有大把的人看着），回来时看见他站在花园柱廊下，正和某个金发女郎攀谈。他们在调情吗？她有些不忿地想，但一看见他手上正拿着她的外套，她似乎又没法记恨他了。他偏了偏头，示意她把它拿回去。侍应按了电梯，他们回到了饰有古董挂毯的套房。  
  
她没有直接进自己的房间，而是打开客厅里的落地窗，眺望暮色中的锡安山。在视野左侧，橄榄树梢头挂着半轮澄黄如灯油的月亮。 _他到底想要什么？_ 她转过身，抱着双臂，背靠着磨光的耶路撒冷石料。她看着他脱下外套，知道他对她的注视了然于心。 _这不是什么公益组织。_ “过来帮个手，”他说。她上前帮他拽松带结。 _这里没有什么所谓的仁慈。_ 他从来没有向她索取过什么，而正是这种超然的拒绝姿态令她不安。虽然如果他向她要求点什么——领带在她手中散开来——圣母在上，她叹了口气，她会比和彼得结婚的时候更快答应的。也许他喜欢男人。她气鼓鼓地猜道。 _也许吧，也许吧。_  
  
她看见他别在衬衫上那个红色十字勋章，他并不总会将它戴在显眼的地方，但他总是戴着。“我什么时候也能有一个？”她开玩笑地问。  
  
“快了。”他也开玩笑地答，把它取下，示意她伸出手，让它落进她的手中。“你也会有这么一枚的。”  
  
那玩意儿沉甸甸的。“我该怎么做才能挣到它？”  
  
“我会告诉你的。”  
  
“又来了，”她小声说。  
  
“怎么？”  
  
“‘我会告诉你的。’”  
  
“不然你想怎么样？”  
  
“我是说——战斗。”  
  
“你太好战了，玛利亚。”  
  
“我能把这个当恭维吗？”  
  
“你需要教导。”  
  
_那就教导我。_  
  
某种叛逆的冲动了涌上来，她忽然有些兴奋，她甚至有点想让他惩罚她。一旦她想要突破许可，她就会非常难驯，他想必也知道。而或许他就喜欢这个。她记得他引述训练营里的人的话，“罗贝尔，你介绍来的那个妞儿脾气可真够火爆的”时，他语气中透着的傲慢；她也知道当他说，“你太好战了，玛利亚。”时，他其实并不是在责备她。彼得不喜欢好斗的人，但他不是彼得。他为她破了例，他视普世价值为无物，他自己就是个蔑视常规之徒。她的手指摸到了他的衬衫纽扣。“要我把这个也解开吗？”她说。  
  
他低头看着她，停顿了几秒，然后说，“我来吧。”  
  
她把手拿开，靠到一旁的沙发背上，看他往自己的杯子里加冰。  
  
“我们还得在这里待多久？”她问。  
  
“快了。”  
  
“我们在这里呆了快一个月了，罗贝尔，”她说。“我们为什么就不能快点拿到那个东西，然后——”  
  
“你知道我不可能什么事都告诉你，”他严厉地打断她。“你的话有时未免也太多了，玛利亚。”  
  
“我连问一句的自由都没有吗？”  
  
“你的自由已经够多了。”  
  
她闭上嘴，强忍着不去回驳，但心里堵得难受。“我要出去走走，”她说着，拿起外套搭在肩上。  
  
“去哪？”  
  
“我自己的公寓。”她头也不回地说。  
  
“吉迪恩在外面。”她身后传来声音。“你可以试试看他放不放你出去，当然，你也可以跟他打一架，我知道你对这个很在行，我押你赢，亲爱的。”  
  
她听见他语调轻松地说，冰块在酒杯里磕碰，叮叮当当地作响。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
在那之后的某天下午，她陪同罗贝尔去见他的一位友人。那人看上去有中东血统，讲话却带英国口音。他们相对而坐，而她则和那人的属下一道在边上站着。“我听说了那个前安全部长的事。”那人说。“那活儿干的很漂亮，干净利落，罗贝尔，你本人都未必能干得了那么漂亮。”  
  
“我到大马士革去看过了。”他说。“是他干的。”  
  
“哪个人？”  
  
“Al Mualim最能干的婊子，非常忠诚。你要知道，老家伙训狗很有一套。”  
  
“听上去挺危险，你打算拿他怎么办？”  
  
“不怎么办，我们的当务之急是把东西拿到手，然后去解决那群走狗的老巢。”  
  
“或者你也可以同时把他争取过来。”  
  
“等我找到他后，我会一试的，”罗贝尔说，因背对着她，她看不见他说话时的表情。“但说不准他会自己求我把镣铐给他戴上。”  
  
对桌男人的笑声冷而刻薄，他们都没有再做声。半晌，大团长向前倾过了点身。“你知道马斯亚夫的近况吗？比如说，老家伙还喝得下他的咖啡吗？”  
  
“我怎么可能知道，罗贝尔，我又不是你这样的交际花。”  
  
“内忧外患，马吉德，我可不是在夸大其词。八三年的围剿几乎耗尽了他最得力的人手，现在他们的成员严重不足。你知道他们新招募的都是些什么人？洗衣店伙计和修车工。他们能打的人不多了。”  
  
“就算是这样，Al Mualim依旧是Al Mualim。”  
  
“老家伙的好日子快到头了，”罗贝尔冷笑道。“不管你信不信。我们都知道他不过是个自封为导师的冒牌货，因为内部斗争失败而出走叙利亚。而现在，放任几十年后，阿拉木图总部终于打算整治这帮叙利亚的不法之徒了。随时会有人从伊朗来，奉大导师之命让他下台。”  
  
“我没法不怀疑你在其中插了一脚。是这样吗？”  
  
“至于耶路撒冷这边，”罗贝尔没有理会。“昨天内阁有人向我确认，拉宾应该很快就能驯服那群鹰派，和叙利亚达成和解，一旦归还了戈兰高地，也就是说，一旦总统的南边太平无事，他抽出手来的第一件事就将是收拾他西边的心腹之患——或者至少将会有人强力游说他这么做。（“换言之，你本人。”马吉德说）还记得他被缺席判处过死刑吗？指控一直未撤销，这说明什么？但一个被逼上绝路的人对我没什么好处，因为那就意味着，他现在该死地需要那个东西了，而且这次他必须要独占，否则他就没法活命。所以别指望他会和我们共享，他会拿到它。大马士革只是个开始，这是个信号，意味着他已经开始下手了。他会从你们开始，像剥洋葱一样，一直到剥到我身上。”  
  
“想要我给你什么建议吗，罗贝尔？”男人有些迟疑地说。“如果你现在就开始猜忌他，那么听我的，现在就停手。挖掘只剩下一个星期了，你只要再等一等，把眼睛瞪大点，然后拿上我们的东西，离开这个鬼地方，别管你跟他承诺过什么。去年十一月，当你告诉我们阿萨辛的大导师打算向内殿团投诚的时候，就没有人看好这会是桩做得成的生意。”  
  
“该死。”罗贝尔咒骂道。“他派来的那个人可不是来谈生意的。’我知道你们在挖什么了，我要求入伙。’这简直就是勒索，我别无选择。你不了解Al Mualim，你不知道他是个怎样的人，他看到了某个东西，然后，好的，那就是他的了——”  
  
“你的前任，已故大团长杰拉德·德·雷德福，他是怎么死的？”那人打断他。“你是知道的，对吗，罗贝尔？你清楚得很，你也知道我在说什么。你偏偏在那个时候加入内殿团，不会是恰好冲着他的位置来的，对吧？”他语带讥诮地说。“因为我们都知道，你是慈善家，罗贝尔，看在你高贵的名声上我起誓。”  
  
“够了，马吉德。”  
  
“所以让我猜猜，你已经做好会落得跟他一个下场的准备了。别忘了你的那枚勋章是怎么来的，这就是代价。”  
  
她忽然感到一阵寒意。这时罗贝尔将酒杯拿起，往桌上放下。“让他们再拿一瓶过来，玛利亚。”  
  
她往外走去，隐约听见那人问，“说实话吧，罗贝尔，你到底还开了多少空头支票？”。最后他们都醉得不省人事，至少那个男人是这样。“该死的，你真狡猾，罗贝尔，”那人粗声粗气地说。“你把头发剃了，我怎么没想到这一招？你现在看上去只有三十岁，我发誓。”  
  
“我老了，马吉德，这些年我老得厉害。”  
  
“闭嘴吧，闭嘴……我还记得当年在阿尔及利亚，你把那个柏柏尔妞从我怀里抢走了，我的天，我这些年没有一天不想一枪崩了你。你一边跟她谈法国委任统治，一边把手放到她的腰上的时候，罗贝尔·德·萨布莱大人，我就该知道你不是什么正经人——这是谁？”他忽然在她面前摇摇晃晃地顿住。  
  
“玛利亚·索普。”罗贝尔说。“我的部下。”  
  
“幸会。”她说道。  
  
“你好，姑娘，你们现在都流行剪这么短的头发了。圣地好玩吗？”  
  
“不坏，长官。”她挺直了背。  
  
“如果我是你，我就没法这么愉快，”他拍了拍她的肩。“你的老板野心真大，我都快被吓着了。”  
  
他示意她随他同行，于是他们先走，罗贝尔和其他人则落在后面。那人开始有一搭没一搭地问她话，“是他们要你把头发剪了的吗？”  
  
“不是，是我自己去剪的。我自己的意思，长官。”  
  
“来亚克也是吗？”  
  
“是的，我的意思，我自愿加入，长官。”  
  
“你的家人怎么看？”  
  
“我不需要他们的看法。”  
  
“不是个好孩子？”  
  
“而且并不以此为耻。”  
  
“我甚至一点也不奇怪。”那人说。  
  
她以为自己没听清。“抱歉，什么？”  
  
“罗贝尔喜欢野小子，他喜欢不那么听话的那一类人。所以我一点也不奇怪他为什么会带着你。虽然他不该这么做。”  
  
她一时竟哑口无言。  
  
“做他的部下怎么样？”他继续。  
  
她依旧不知该如何作答。  
  
“不想评论你的长官，对吗？我明白。”  
  
“不，不，我只是不知道该怎么说，他是个……”  
  
“暴君，是吗？”他审视着她的脸。“虽然有时你似乎感觉不到有什么不对劲的地方，但他确实是暴君，不是吗？听我说，孩子，我认识罗贝尔很多年了，他从来不做无利可图的事。或许他的确只是单纯地享受你的陪伴，但你打算怎么做，一辈子做他的随从吗？”  
  
“我当然会考虑去——”  
  
“他一定知道，既然连我都能看得出来，那他一定也知道。他知道你在想什么。如果他想让你做梦，他就能让你一直做下去。我要是你，”他冷不丁说。“我就会申请调职。”  
  
“我不明白。”她想这个人真的醉了。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
  
“只是个忠告，一个忠告。否则你总有一天会栽下去，栽得非常惨。听我说，”他抓住她的肩膀，逼她听下去。“他是个混蛋，别爱上他。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
一周后，圣殿山下的考古队接近完工。她没有最高通行证，所以不知道那个东西转移去了哪。“你什么也没有看见，知道了吗？”罗贝尔说，语气之严厉令她不敢作声。施工人员正在陆续撤离，只剩最后几人在现场做收尾的活儿。四方无事，风平浪静，每天都有人前来见罗贝尔，吐出异国音节的字音，提供语焉不详的情报，他则沉着地发出指令，酒店的房间成为了他指挥人马的营帐。有天，一个阿拉伯人过来了（“一个拉皮条的，” 罗贝尔事后评论道），他带来了一个叫贾迈勒的人的消息，那人的伯父在大马士革事件里死于刺客枪下。“替我留意他。”罗贝尔嘱咐道，看得出颇为振奋。除此之外，他们依旧什么也不做。她整理武器库，但罗贝尔让她把它们收起来。把线再放长一点。罗贝尔说。让他们来找我们。而且重要的是，不管发生什么，别开枪。“但如果他们向我动手呢？”她问。“我也不能还手吗？”——“如果他们对你动手，”罗贝尔正系着袖扣。“你就尖叫。”又是那副笑。“总会有人来的。”  
  
从圣殿山回来的那天中午，罗贝尔收到了一份口头报告。在佩特拉酒店的内院里，有人将一个透明物证袋放到他面前。一个拆下来的信号发射器，方糖大小，是在房间挂毯后面发现的。 _三万五美金一个，扩过频，只有西德产，他们还挺下血本。_ 那个男人说。 _电池至多只能维持两周，这是要速战速决的打算。_  
  
罗贝尔似乎并不意外，“我只是惊讶他们居然现在才找上门来。”  
  
“我们把前置放大器和麦克风也移除了，”那人继续。“装在太显眼的地方，床头镜的背面。”  
  
“他是故意让我发现的，对吗？”罗贝尔往后靠去。“让我以为威胁已被解除了。”  
  
那人思忖了一下。“有可能，用来以消除戒备。如果你发现了一个，那通常意味着还有一堆。”  
  
“剩下的那些呢？你们找到了吗？”  
  
“它们藏得更深，且正处在关闭状态，无法通过电子设备探出，如果你需要的话，罗贝尔，我们只能采取人工搜查了。”  
  
罗贝尔将杯底放回桌上，“把它们留下。”  
  
他说得轻描淡写，好像谈论的是一批画，一箱葡萄酒。那个反窃听专家继续说了几句，然后告退了。他走时带开了通往院外的门，远处传来中午打烊时使者收拾餐盘的零星响声。微风吹动院墙上的九重葛，一只从未见过的奇异的鸟儿，尖喙反射着一点日光，在枝叶光斑下跳跃。罗贝尔慵懒地靠在椅背上，看向了她。  
  
“你也听到了，玛利亚，”他说，眯起的双眼在阳光下浅淡如无色。“他们来找我们了。”  
  
她走上前，扶住他的椅背。“就像你猜的一样。”  
  
他心不在焉地抚摸上她的手，指上粗糙的茧摩擦着她光滑的肌肤。“你说他们会想听点什么，”他忽然抬眼。“也许晚上我们该给他们来点余兴表演节目？”  
  
又是那副笑。有一瞬间，她仿佛看见他眼底有什么在闪动，然后他放开了她的手。有人在外面小声催促，罗贝尔拉开椅子，一阵酸嘶摩擦，墙底的那只鸟儿飞走了。是她的幻觉，还是他刚才确实在挑逗她？她想起第七十条团规，想起那位马吉德先生的告诫。世事如此，世事如此，不应该想入非非。 _或许他就是单纯地享受你的陪伴。_ 她费力整理着脑海里的思绪，眼下有更重要的事要做。她拿起桌上的物证袋，对着那个发射器仔细端详。罗贝尔预料得对，他们来找他们了。  
  
她将袋子对准阳光。透明塑料弯曲起褶，如同水波晃动。  
  
浮标轻颤，钓线开始绷直。  
  
而罗贝尔准备回拉绞盘。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

事后，在桑托林岛时，艾伦曾经试图问她那天的内情——在他看来，那可是罗贝尔少有的滑铁卢之日。但事实上她确实什么也不知道。罗贝尔带去了他最精干的人手，其中并没有她。她似乎不算数。从圣殿山到迈蒙尼德街之间沿途浓烟滚滚，她在旧德国使馆区里便衣持枪待命。最后，当她从对耳机里听到了收工的讯号，前往约地点时，他们的俘虏已经被绑在椅子上了。不管那些叙利亚人安窃听器的初衷是什么，他们都听到了罗贝尔想要他们听到的。  
  
那个俘虏的脸上挂了彩，而罗贝尔就像她初次见他审讯犯人时那样，挽着衬衫袖子，不知道的人还以为他正在塞舌尔岛度假。他甚至没看那人一眼。“你到底想要什么？”  
  
“你的命。”一个简略至极的回答。  
  
“你终于学会开口说话了，真是鼓舞人心，”罗贝尔轻蔑地说。她看着他的背，他那么高，几乎能把那个叙利亚人整个儿挡住。“你不知道你在掺和什么。我放你回去，就这一次。你回去告诉你的导师，他输了，这里没有他的位置。”  
  
那人含糊不清地用阿拉伯语咒骂着，她往边上挪了几步，终于看清了俘虏的脸。那个男人的眼睛非常美。“你听到了吗？”罗贝尔再次问道。“现在，复述一遍。”  
  
俘虏抬起了头。她未能看到他本打算做什么，因为很快便有人将黑色头套从他脑袋上套下去，他挣扎得厉害，一直到最后也没放弃抵抗。但这时忽然传来消息，那个已被重伤的敌人逃出了包围圈，还带走了 _那个东西。_ “他把我们的事全毁了，”罗贝尔怒不可遏。“我真应该当场就炸死他。”为示惩罚，他让那些幸存下来的队员抽签，就像尤里乌斯·凯撒和马克·安东尼对待他们的百人队一样，十中择一，带上车，她不知道等待那些人的命运是什么。两天后，他们的一支武装部队突袭哈马省马斯亚夫，但死伤惨重，她从电视上看到了画面，圆木从高处滚落。罗贝尔心情低落，从报纸上方扫了她一眼。“你想要休息一阵子吗？”他问。“我可以给你放个假，回英格兰看看你的父母吧。”  
  
她不知自己是否有选择，便按他的建议回了一趟英格兰。如预计的一样，拥抱，泪水，情真意切的咒骂与祷告。她听说彼得又结了婚，妻子是某地方法官的女儿，已怀了孕。她的父母则小心翼翼、旁敲侧击地问她到底在做什么，因为有传言说她嫁给了某个酋长，还有人说她在中东贩毒，否则那些钱是怎么来的呢，玛利亚？多亏了打进账户里的那些钱，他们现在又能度日了。她父亲打算和人合开炸鱼薯条店，再也不把一个先令投进股市里。他们抱头痛哭，指天发誓，然后不到一个星期，她就恨不得立刻回到罗贝尔身边去了。  
  
她先是飞到了亚克，罗贝尔不在，但她在总部的电梯里遇见了她的老同事，罗贝尔曾经的保镖之一吉迪恩，他最近被调往了别的职位。他有些腼腆地问她晚上是否有别的打算。于是他们在海边的咖啡馆坐了整整一夜。他讲个不停，他那正在服兵役的妹妹，克里特岛的游船，但她心不在焉，什么也没听进去，直到他有些犹豫地问，我们的老板最近怎么样？  
  
“什么？”  
  
“他最近在度假吗？”  
  
“我不知道，我刚从伦敦飞过来。”  
  
“我以为你会知道，”试探性的抬眉。“德·萨布莱夫人？”  
  
她愣了一秒， “得了吧，小子，”然后哑然失笑。“你跟我们在一起待了那么久，你很清楚我到底是什么。”  
  
她看见那人悄悄松了口气，心里却一阵难受，或许他正戳到了她的痛处。“以后常联系，好吗？”他最后对她说，他们像战友一样拍肩道别，然后分开了。翌日她启程前往耶路撒冷。  
  
待在耶路撒冷的罗贝尔晒得像个石榴，但看见他的脸还是令她雀跃，咖啡馆里的吉迪恩很快便被抛诸脑后。然而他的脾气却愈发暴躁。就在她走开的这阵子里，一个医生被杀，两个社会名流遇刺，他忙得精疲力竭，有几次她甚至看见他在桌前睡着了。她试图叫醒他，让他到床上去睡，但他似乎对自己在她面前展现出了疲态而恼怒不已。在这么久之后，他又唤起了在伦敦的那个饭店里，他几乎要捏碎她的手时的记忆。   
  
她眼见他不顾一切地工作，力不从心地继续左右逢源，眼见他一日日挥霍自己的精神。她心存一种无名的预感，仿佛他正稳步走毁灭。在她在自由之钟公园边上的住处里，她独自抽着烟，头一次认真考虑了离开他。然而——圣母啊，但愿我没有那么喜欢他就好了。吉迪恩打电话告诉她自己也城里，约她出来见面，她答应了。他们在Haoman17夜总会喝完酒，然后去了一间旅店。她知道自己在干什么。她想象罗贝尔会知道这一切，她想象当她回去时，他正在房里等着她，脸上依旧挂着那副漠不关心的笑。他会妒忌吗？她躺在床上，在黑暗中大睁着眼。不会，他不会沦为这个，他大概没有一颗心。但这时她又听见他傲慢的，带着口音的声音，他那目空一切而难以捉摸的灰眼睛。 _致我的男孩儿_ 。她摸索着他送给她的那枚戒指。 _为了神圣的事业。罗贝尔·德· 萨布莱。_  
  
眼泪在她眼眶里打转。 _如果他想让你做梦，他就能让你一直做下去。_ 骗子，她不出声地咒骂道，暴君。但打住——他曾说他的对手指控他与女人有染，她慌乱地想。他说过，不止一遍。身份使然，他必须克制欲求，绝情弃爱。她眼前浮现出他牵着她的手，在她脸颊上落下一吻的那个大马士革集市，他向她报以的投降似的那番鼓掌，似乎感受到了他的拥抱，他留在手臂上的爱抚。她唯恐别人抢走似地，死攥着那些片段，吻着它们，藏着它们，翻身将它们压在身下，仿佛它们有形体可触，仿佛它们是护身符。最后，在精疲力竭地自我劝服后，她不情愿地沉入梦境。如果这个说得通，就别再想下去了。  
  
否则她将无可慰藉。  
  
罗贝尔没有过问她的频繁外出，事实上他已变得愈发沉默寡言。吉迪恩送了她一条手表，她把它显眼地戴在左手手腕上，和那枚戒指一起。但他似乎也没有发现。常有轿车在深夜时分造访他在耶路撒冷的住所，她隔着门听见来客颤抖的哭腔。那些阿拉伯人，犹太人，东欧人走出门时大多脸色惨白，膝盖发软，她有时还得上前搀把手。贪生怕死之辈，她有些怜悯地想，走进房内，看见罗贝尔正坐在桌前，垂在椅侧的手里握着把枪。  
  
“要我帮你把床头那本圣经拿来吗？”她轻声问。他最近变得很虔诚。  
  
“基督死在哪一日？”他答非所问，把一颗子弹压上膛，扣上保险。  
  
这是个疑问，还是个试探？她警惕地察觉到了他的多疑。“基督是不死的。”她说。“他是不死的，至少上帝让他复活了。”  
  
“至少他知道谁背叛了他。”一声轻响，他将枪放回了桌上。“至少他知道自己的死日。”  
  
他死盯着桌面。  
  
“我的神，我的神，”他低声道。“为何离弃我？”  
  
他说着基督受难时说过的话。那一瞬间，她仿佛是十字架前哀伤的圣母，目睹着人子身为凡人的脆弱。他抬头看了她一眼，那目光令她难受。她不知道自己还能做什么。 _主啊，_ 她在他椅边蹲下，握住了他的手。 _我想要帮他，我想要救他，我想要把一切都给他。_ “让我帮你，”她恳切道，他抬起头。“让我帮你，告诉我怎么做，他们已经拿到碎片了，他们到底还想要什么？”  
  
“他们想要我死。”  
  
罗贝尔说。  
  
那年一月初，罗贝尔躲过了第一次针对他的暗杀。信息被提前截获，敌人未能得逞。两个星期后，她曾陪他去见过的那位老朋友，愤世嫉俗的马吉德被当众割喉。那天晚上，就在他们从医院出来，走向的事发地点的短短一段距离间，人行道边上的公寓门突然开了，走在罗贝尔前面的警卫倒在了地上。她瞬间懵了，反应过来时，她已拔出了自己的勃朗宁自动手枪，冲进楼道里。昏暗灯光下，一个身影似乎正犹疑不决。她将枪口左偏，连开两枪，子弹正好打在那人身上，他踉跄几步，最后倒在电梯栅门前，身下漫出一滩暗渍。她上前确认他的颈部已没有脉搏，听见身后纷乱脚步声，然后才看见了冲进来的众人。罗贝尔面色铁青。她焦急地询问他是否有受伤，但他却暴躁地指责她应该至少留个活口。他们当着众人的面吵了起来，最后罗贝尔给了她一耳光。  
  
那一瞬间她羞愤交加，几乎想要他死。但她只是僵立在那儿，感受着众人回避的眼光。她把枪塞回腰间，径直走了出去。她等着他叫她回来，或某发冷枪嵌进背上，但只有她的靴底踏在地上直响。眼前热雾弥漫，如同有雨水在落。她记不清走出了多久，直到老城区的喧嚣填满两耳，霓虹灯与黄色焰光充盈双目。夜幕深沉如蓝色天鹅绒，那些闹市的乐声，陌生的喉音啼转，火苗般劈剥作响，一路随她穿过黑夜。在满街行人身上的烟草味中，她在心里默默念叨，我为什么会在这个地方。  
  
二十二岁——那晚她坐在自己的床上，一边抽着烟一边想——还不算太迟。虽然现在退出已经太晚，但她可以申请调去别的地方，她依然可以为该死的世界和平做点贡献，操他妈的伟大的事业，操他妈的罗贝尔。操他们所有人。她打了个电话给吉迪恩，但那个婊子养的没有接。凌晨两点，她接到了那个小伙子的电话。她让他第二天跟她在某个地方见面，没有提和罗贝尔闹翻的事，虽然她猜他迟早会听闻的。第二天一早，她撑着发肿的双眼，翻箱倒柜地找当初藏起来的新谢克尔现钞。屋里塞满枪支与刀具，有些还是和罗贝尔一起去见军火贩子时，他让她随便挑来的。衣柜里还放着一个泰克公司的谱频分析仪，也是罗贝尔那时给她的，他曾亲手教她怎么用。她随手拧开，看见在那玩意儿的显示屏上，曲线正在波动。  
  
她立马关掉开关，然后安慰自己那不过是普通的民用信号。但长期训练下的理性拒绝就此罢休。她将其再次打开。曲线波动、静止，进行第二次搜查，这次排除来自广播电视塔等普通设备的波段。一个信号高度可疑。她浑身僵硬了几秒。也许只是因为闲置太久而坏了。她取出电池再放回去，但一切照旧。于是她开始沿角落进行排查，用口哨吹起了马赛曲，诱使那个隐藏的发射器不断发送信号。我还会吹口哨，你们想听听吗？她是用电子设备搜寻到的，如果这里有一个窃听器，那它一定正处于打开状态，那就意味着有人正在监听。她将天线探进每一个角落，调整仪器方位，从厨房走进卧室。但还是一样，不管放到哪儿，信号都一样强烈。这太反常了。  
  
她忽然一阵不寒而栗。 _我早就该想到的。_  
  
她将腕上的手表三两下取了下来——吉迪恩送给她的那块腕表，放在客厅地板上，然后拿着仪器慢慢向后退去。曲线波动开始不稳定，在某个点异常强烈，然后逐渐平缓。她改变方位继续测试，直到信号最强点以那块表为中心形成了一个圆。她继续后退，在往后不到三英尺的地方，分析仪终于沉寂了。  
  
她希望自己判断错了，但再没有别的好解释。 _如果你找到了一个，那通常意味着还有更多。_ 她手里捏着那块表，回到沙发上坐了许久，最后把它留在了桌面上。她换了身衣服，往包里收拾了点东西，然后悄无声息地出门去见吉迪恩。  
  
  
  
  
  
他没有多久就招了，脸涨得通红，语无伦次，想从她面前逃开，却动弹不得。他求她别看着他，别，求你，他低着头，好像那样她就看不见他似的。你为谁干活，她问，你为谁干活，吉迪恩？  
  
一个小时前，她将他带去一间偏僻旅馆，用自己的假护照开了房，在他洗澡的时候确认了他身上没有带东西，然后将他捆在了凳子上。别问是怎么做到的。“一个我也不知道的人，”他对她撒谎道。“别看着我，玛利亚，别看着我，”他乞求道，几乎要哭起来。而她还能怎么做？她除了看着他还能做什么？她甚至不知道自己的手该放在哪儿。“你为谁干活，吉迪恩？”她说。  
  
“我不知道他是谁，他们怎么可能让我知道，我只认识与我接头的人。”  
  
“把台词跟我全讲一遍，”她自己的声音似乎从九霄云外传来，冷酷而疏远。“把他们告诉你的全说一遍，我们现在在对台本，不是吗，亲爱的。他们怎么跟你说的，你最近很缺钱吗？”  
  
他低头没有做声。  
  
她从床沿上坐起，从包里掏出勒绳，数出大概一英尺，两边挽了点在手里，猛地绷直来。男人发出了一声绝望的呜咽。“……他们对我说，去，吉迪恩，去找那个女人……然后我就去了。”他终于开了口，断断续续地说。“他们告诉我，把那块表送给她，但我根本不知道他们要拿那个做什么，如果我知道——”  
  
“你知道昨晚的事吗？”  
  
“什么事？”  
  
“罗贝尔差点死了。没有几个人知道我们会走那条路，但那个人是埋伏好了的。”  
  
“我不知道，我根本没有听说。”  
  
她反感地打断他。“你这条狗。”  
  
他光着身子在那里哭了起来。但他依旧什么也没说，他依旧守口如瓶。“他们到底想对罗贝尔做什么？”她软下调子问。“他们打算什么时候做？你还知道多少，告诉我，我会告诉罗贝尔，你知道他是仁慈的。”  
  
仁慈？见鬼。她听见他偷偷咒骂道。于是她放弃了尝试。“他亏待过你吗，吉迪恩？”她再也忍不住了。“我呢？我又做了什么？这会让我在他面前成为叛徒，你们在利用我之前想过吗！”  
  
_我放弃了多少才来到今天这个地方。_ 她忽然变得怒不可遏。 _我牺牲了多少才来到这里。_ 那么多个日夜，在人们的敌意与罗贝尔日渐增长的猜忌之间，她委屈求存，她拼死自证忠心，她离那枚勋章的荣誉那么近，她离他那么近。 _但离他那么远。_ 而现在一切都将成为泡影，一切都完了。她走到吉迪恩身后，看见那人脖子上的血管不住跳动，他双唇嗫嚅，似乎正说着什么。她俯下身仔细听。  
  
“别去后天的葬礼……”他的舌头打着结，话都说不利索。“就在后天早上，他们知道……”  
  
她心底猛地一沉。她让他再重复一遍。  
  
他的睫毛不停地颤抖。“他们会埋伏在路上。”  
  
他发着抖，将话来回重复了几遍。沉默数秒后，他忽然说，“你要动手了吗？”  
  
“不，”她平静地说，松开勒绳。“我要带你去见罗贝尔。”  
  
“那我宁愿现在就死，”他忽然抖得没那么厉害了。“与其去见他，我宁愿现在就死。你不知道他会有怎样的手段，你不知道罗贝尔是怎样的人。你不知道。”  
  
“我不知道你这么憎恨他。”  
  
“我服了五年兵役——”  
  
“你说过。”  
  
“在黎巴嫩和叙利亚都打过仗，那一年在贝鲁特，我看着长枪党用机关枪扫射难民营里的女人和孩子。”  
  
“我知道。”她说。“我知道。”  
  
但他似乎没有听到。“但上头跟我们说，什么也没发生，你们什么也没看到，不要接受任何记者的采访。那时我想，我他妈的受够了。退役之后，我回特拉维夫上大学，有人问我要不要找个活儿干。我说，摩萨德吗？不了，谢谢，我不想再杀人了。但他说，这个不一样，吉迪恩，我们是不同的。他们都是这么说的，对吗？为了和平，为了一个崭新的世界的秩序。他们给你承诺一堆前景，信誓旦旦，一开始似乎也就是这样。然后罗贝尔上台了。”  
  
他忽然激动起来。“他不一样，他和任何人都不一样，只要能达到目的，他不在乎手段。但他的目的是什么？秩序？见鬼。和平吗？或许吧。但他在乎的不是这个。他根本不在乎这个，“他向她抬起头。”罗贝尔所有自负和信念都来源于这一点，他不是仁慈，他也不是悲悯。他只是觉得自己能做一个更公正的主人。我不愿意为这样的目标而死，我不想为这种人卖命，如果你要带我去见他，现在就动手吧。”  
  
他合上了眼，眼睫依旧发着抖。  
  
但她看见了他的泰然。  
  
  
  
  
当她把勒绳套在他脖子上时，她感觉自己被彻底摧毁了。她喉咙灼痛，就像小时候在父亲的泳池里憋气时，快忍不住的最后那十几秒。他死了，她蜷缩在床上，把指甲深深掐进手臂上的肉里，如同搁浅了的鱼般大口喘着气。不知过了多久，她终于有力气站了起来。她起身用冷水浇面，拿浴巾沾着桌上的那瓶白兰地，把她曾碰过的地方全都擦了一遍，包括他。最后，她换上假发，换上一件卡其色连衣裙，戴上墨镜和手套，从包里拿出一个可折叠旅行袋，将那条浴巾和她的所有东西都扫了进去。她用钥匙将门锁好，没有用电梯，而是走楼梯下去。出门的时候前台甚至没有问她拿钥匙，那人似乎正忙着用公家的电话调情。  
  
  
  
她回到公寓里，将东西放在地上，走进浴室。那时太阳已西斜，百叶窗内光线昏暗，但她没开灯。在淅淅沥沥的水声中，她用力搓洗着自己，直至皮肤发红。她想起吉迪恩死之前的话， _你现在的样子真像他，玛利亚。_ 于是那一切卷土重来，她再次在脚底感觉到了那片羽毛，它像条恼人的水蛭般紧粘着，深咬进肉里。她想起了伊塔玛教授死在她门口的那天，仿佛手上又沾满了血，指缝滑腻如水蛇。我拯救了什么？她将背靠在光滑瓷砖上，水流打在脸上。唯有那些黑暗而麻木不仁的年岁。沙粒，脱靶的子弹，南非人伸进她腿间的大手，吉迪恩脖子上的勒痕。我们将永不得救，永无可能。顺着花洒里喷出的水，她仿佛正一寸一寸地滑进黑夜。唯有窗外还有一丝暖意。透过百叶窗的缝隙，橘色的落日正挥霍着余温。  
  
  
  
  
  
她终于又回到了罗贝尔身边。他杂虑萦心，甚至没有跟她打招呼。她把手表取下，放在桌上，然后说，“我想去洗个澡。”  
  
他只不过抬头看了她一眼。他刚打完电话。她走进她房里的盥洗室，将水开到最大，然后回到他跟前。他疑惑地刚想开口，她伸出手指抵在了他的唇上。“过来，”她耳语道。“有件要紧事。”  
  
她将他带到浴室，将门关上，哗啦啦的水声充塞双耳，现在大概可以说话了。“有人要暗杀你，罗贝尔。”她小声说。“就在后天。”  
  
“想要我死的人很多，”他很不耐烦。“你说的是哪一个？”  
  
“别做声。”她再次伸手按上了他的嘴。“后天的葬礼上，有人会在路上下手。”  
  
他的眼睛似乎能将她看穿。“你是怎么知道的？”  
  
于是她全说了。她坦白了，现在再没有什么可隐瞒的了。吉迪恩，旅店，那块手表，那个探测仪。那双灰眼冷冷地看着她，她觉得她又要被摧毁，她又要倒下了。如果不是他伸手抓住她的手臂，此刻她大概又蜷缩在地板上了。她说完了话，她等着他发落。 _他大概要杀了我，_ 她想， _他已经准备叫他的保镖过来。_ 她等着他让她生，或让她死。而他依旧镇定地扶着她，好像她是个病人。“还有吗？”他平静地问。没有了，就这些，她哆哆嗦地说。  
  
“那块表在哪儿？”  
  
“我把它带来了，他们大概还没没有发觉。”  
  
他松开她，就要开门出去，她慌了。“你听到我刚才说的是什么吗？有人想要你死！”  
  
“我知道。”他轻描淡写地说。“我早就知道了，我得到了情报。”  
  
她先是一愣，有些因刚才的慌张而尴尬，但到底还是松了口气。至少他有准备。“所以你打算怎么办，你通知了他们吗？”  
  
“通知什么？”  
  
“你去不了葬礼了。”  
  
“我会去。”  
  
“你该死的疯了！”她嚷道，他连忙捂住了她的嘴。他们想要你死，罗贝尔，他们想要你死！他将手从她嘴上稍稍挪开。“如果我躲起来，他们的目的就达到了，懂吗？”他说，她焦急地点头。“他们要的就是我们的懦弱，你希望我这样吗？”她摇头。“你是勇敢的，玛利亚，第一次见到你我就知道……”他说着就要开门。情急之下，她一把搂住了他的脖子。她只比他矮一点，那场面一定很可笑。后来她想，她当时多么愚蠢，竟然想这样来挽留他。但那时他只是恼怒地僵立着，“别这样，玛利亚。”他不耐烦地说。“别这样，小姑娘，我现在还有事。”  
  
她松开了手，“别去。”  
  
“你以为我会没有任何准备吗？”他叉开双腿站着。“我又不是毛头小子，我没那么容易让他们把我干掉。”  
  
“但如果他们得手了，罗贝尔，”她急切地说。“如果他们得手了，万一他们得手了怎么办？想想特拉维夫的那个记者，想想大马士革那次，他们能从那么小的弹孔里能开枪。你不能有闪失，罗贝尔，你不能冒这样的风险。”  
  
但他那张经历过风霜的脸上看不出任何表情。  
  
“别去，”她恳求道。“总有别的打算，总有别的办法的。”  
  
“我确实有过一个打算，”他错开视线。“但我必须重新考虑它，特别是有了今天的事之后。”  
  
“是什么？”  
  
“找一个替身。”  
  
“那就找个人代替你去，”她如同抓住了救命稻草。“对，找个人代替你，找一个靠得住的人，雅各布，朱拜尔……随便是谁，那些人会在半路上就闹出动静，用不着到葬礼现场去，没人会发现那不是你，我们还可以趁机将那伙人一网打尽。就这么做，找一个人代你去——”  
  
“但找谁？”他尖刻地说。“吉迪恩吗？”她羞愧得几乎不敢看他。“我必须要重新考虑还能相信哪些人。因为就像韦恩说的，如果你发现了一个，那通常意味着还有一堆。你不知道这几个月发生了什么，背叛就像传染病一样。我一个靠得住的人也没有。”  
  
所以她依旧不算数。  
  
他向她投来冷酷的一瞥，径直伸手去拧门把。她踉跄着后退了几步，将背抵在了门上。  
  
“你知道我在你面前毫无尊严可言， ”她的声音开始有些变调。“你清楚得很，不是吗？”  
  
他没有说话。  
  
“你很清楚你要我做什么我都会去做，连眼睛都不会眨一下，你清楚得很，不是吗？”她激动起来。“只要你抬一抬眉毛，我都能跪在你脚下。你知道我在你面前什么尊严也没有，不是吗？”  
  
罗贝尔的回答冷静得近乎无情。“ _您用不着这样羞辱自己。_ ”他用法语说。  
  
“我什么都愿意去做，因为我就喜欢做这个，对吗？”她沙哑地问。“因为我就喜欢被别人吆来喝去，勒死跟我约过会的人，对吗？因为——罗贝尔·德·萨布莱大人，”她嘲讽地说。“为你杀人是我的荣幸，我现在是不是应该再来个屈膝礼？……没错，我没有地方可去了，我想要自由，想要追求荣誉，我希望这个世界能和平——该死的我当时真他妈的幼稚——没错，我已经知道得太多，现在退出已经太晚了，但都是为了这个吗？你知道答案，回答我！”  
  
他再次伸手捂住她的嘴。 “你知道为什么，”她含糊地说，泪水流到了他滚烫的掌心里。 “让那群叙利亚人去死，”她把他的手拿开，“让他们都去死，这一切什么意义都没有，你知道我是为了什么。”她拽着他的衣领，推搡着他，看见那双灰眼里浮现出近乎温柔的神采，忽又激动起来，仿佛溺亡之际看见了漂过来的浮板。“因为我爱你，罗贝尔，”她说。 _因为我该死的爱你，从第一天就开始了。你不是没有靠得住的人，你还有我，还有我。_ 她神魂颠倒，她语无伦次，她在他耳边说， _让我为你而死。_  
  
什么？他低声道。  
  
让我为你而死。“ 让我代替你去，告诉我该怎么做，如果你已经计划好了，告诉我该怎么做，我已经准备好了。如果你非得要去，那就让我代替你去好了，我比他们更好，而且我可以为你而死——” 她忽然打了个寒颤，被自己刚才的话吓了一跳。 _主啊，_ 她猛地清醒过来。 _我都在说些什么？_  
  
她胆战心惊地抬眼望向他，他却没有说话。连花洒的水声都钝弱了，水已溢出了浴缸，正漫向他们脚下。  
  
他轻声说。“再说一遍。”  
  
“我……我可以为你而死。”  
  
她结结巴巴地说。我完了。  
  
_我完了。_ 他的拇指摩挲着她的脸颊，为她把泪拭去。或许他等的就是这句话，她忽然意识道。水浸润着她赤裸的足底，她浑身冰冷。船在漏水，船就要倾侧，她就要溺亡。 _或许就是他想要的。_ 当他微笑着靠在海法办公室的桌前，当他将戒指放进保险柜里的时候，或许他等的就是这个。他依旧什么也没说，但她知道他已经赢了。 _如果牺牲不是自愿的，那就没有任何意义。_ 她终于明白了他想要什么，她终于知道了。做暴君还不够，他要的是人们求他把镣铐给自己戴上，他要人们承认他是个公正的主人。你看，他并没有逼她。太迟了。她明白得未免也太迟了。她任由他摆布，甚至听凭他将自己搂在怀里。当他开始说话的时候，她忽然什么都听不到——甚至连泪水不再往下淌了。她在唇边隐隐尝到咸味，如同半凝固的血。 _他在说什么？_ 她茫然无措地抬着头。廉价的温柔，廉价的同情，逢场作戏，他说的是悼词。用不着等到那一日，她绝望地想。用不着。 _我死了。我已经死了。_  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

来到桑托林岛后的第五天，她终于拿到了护照。他们决定让她成为约瑟芬，一个二十五岁的英格兰记者，褐发，有犹太血统，案底清白。她手拿半岛东方航运公司的船票，戴着一顶白色宽檐帽，从艾伦的车里出来时，乘客们已在码头的伞棚下排起了队。“你会喜欢这个的，”艾伦从驾驶座上探过身对她说。“布沙尔说，他会把最后那一下留给你，法国人管这个叫什么来着？——‘慈悲一击’，如果我没记错的话。你可以亲手让他送命，你按计划做，然后我们就会把他逮到，等他被拧干后，你最后下手结果他，为罗贝尔报仇，这个主意怎么样，玛利亚？”  
  
“我跟他交过手，”她提醒他。“我差点没死在他手下。”  
  
“那是特例。他只会听他导师的话，现在他连导师都没有了。”  
  
她让车门敞着，望着不远处的巨型邮轮。“我不想去。”她说。  
  
“什么?”  
  
“我不想去。”  
  
“你害怕了？”  
  
“不是，只是我办不到。”  
  
“不过是个毛头小子，玛利亚，你勾勾手指，他就过来了。”  
  
“我不想去，别让我去见他。”  
  
美国人意味深长地说了声，“玛利亚。”  
  
于是她关上车门，走向排队的人群，知道抱怨无益。罗贝尔死了，她已失势。现在谈抽身而退已太晚，摆在她面前的路只有一条，那就是忠诚。  
  
  
  
  
她还记得代替罗贝尔去葬礼的那天早晨，他站在落地衣镜前，为她打领带。他将她的领子竖起来——那是他的领子，她穿的是他的衬衣，他的法兰绒长裤，戴着他的手套。越过他的肩，她看见自己在镜中滑稽的模样，像个被打扮好，要在古罗马剧院里被当众杀死的囚犯。在她面前，他垂着眼，手指在领带间穿梭着，最后将领结向上扯了扯。他给她戴上领带夹，帮她穿上外套，系好纽扣，然后把那枚十字骑士勋章别在了她的衣领上。“你现在也有一枚勋章了，“他说。”玛利亚。”  
  
_催人泪下_ 。后来，她听人这样讽刺道。 _那场面真是催人泪下。_  
  
站在那里，她不知道哪个更令她难受：她将要死，还是他愿意她替他去死。 但她知道自己确实是个傀儡，她确实是个傻瓜。  
  
她从庭院里秘密进入等待着的轿车。那是个冷天，尽管身上披着斗篷，她还是冻得直哆嗦。罗贝尔的两个保镖一左一右将她夹在后座上，她鼻梁上的墨镜不停地往下滑。透过前方挡风玻璃，她看见开路车队正从敞开的铁门中驶出。一个骑警来到他们车前，朝司机打了个手势，示意他们可以出发了。  
  
他们穿过封了路的街道，窗外几乎看不到行人。前方车队似乎永无止境，这是罗贝尔的排场，带着某种惨胜的虚荣心，她甚至自嘲地想她至少能死得体面。他们经过基督教的小教堂，阿拉伯人的居民区，她看见远处清真寺圆顶上金子般的朝阳。或许这将是她最后一次看到它们，只要几分钟，或是下一秒，这一切都将了结，她将是生，或将是死，命运会将你摧毁也会将你拯救出来。而此刻罗贝尔的形象如此苍白，她坐在此处，膝盖发软，开始疑惑自己为什么会曾有那些疯狂的念头。每当前面的车减速，她的心就开始狂跳不已。但随即一切照旧，车队按原有的速度向前。最后他们拐进了一个偏僻的宅院台阶前。  
  
一个保镖先行一步，给她撑起一把黑伞，然后他们从左侧偏门进入了地下室。所谓的途中伏击并未出现，她忽然有些慌张。如果他们一直到葬礼上也不出现怎么办？她会露陷，罗贝尔会颜面尽失，或许吉迪恩骗了她。他们将她带进一间上世纪初欧洲大陆风格装潢的房间，她对着壁炉坐下，其余的人则到门外去守着。她知道他们和自己一样，只能等待指令下达。  
  
大约十分钟后，她听见了那个保镖的敲门声，“现在可以走了，先生？”他在外头问。  
  
于是她知道他们来了。  
  
她忽然感到一股亡命的快感，浑身的血涌了上来。她解除手枪保险，故意慢腾腾地从沙发上起身，学着罗贝尔的步子往门口走，然后打开了门。  
  
她先看到了那个保镖的脸，然后才是后面那双金色眼睛。走道上一片狼藉，就如伊塔玛教授死在她门前的那个下午一样。“放下枪。”那人说。他左手顶着保镖后脑勺，右手将他的头往回扣，只要一个突刺，刀刃就会从那人的脖子前捅出来。  
  
但他打错了算盘。她直接扣下了扳机。  
  
两声巨响，血溅了她满脸。她打偏了，保镖的眼珠挂在眼眶上。她刚准备举枪再射，冰冷的刀刃就抵到了她脖子上。“放到地上。”那个声音命令道。她嗯哼了声，把枪举过头顶，然后趁弯腰时迅速抽出靴子里的匕首，但被他连带着手枪一起踹掉了。“ 德·萨布莱呢？”那人的手臂从后面绕过来，紧紧箍住她的脖子，左手的袖剑依旧顶着她。  
  
“在里面。”她说。  
  
“少来这一套，说实话。”  
  
“他就在这儿，”她呼吸困难，但还是挑衅道。“他在，他来了，你听。”  
  
她在后颈上感受到了他的吐息，“他喜欢让手下穿得和他一样吗？”他问。“你是德·萨布莱的什么人，他的情妇吗？”  
  
“你说呢。”她故意问。  
  
“他不会让他的情妇去送死。”  
  
“如果她就是呢？”  
  
“那我一定曾漏听了什么。”  
  
她脑海中闪现镜子后的窃听器，还有吉迪恩曾送给她的那块表，仿佛有人瞬间拧开了愤怒的闸门，趁他似乎有所松动，她猛地拉开他的手臂，身体用力往下滑，挣脱了他的擒抱。剑刃在她的脖子上带出一道口子，但她已顾不上这么多。她抽出别在腰间的一把匕首，以握拳状紧抓住刀柄，收至右侧，转身拉开步距，弓着身与他周旋。那人灵敏如豹，闪避开了她的第一记空手掌击，她再次出拳，试图干扰他的视线，但他甚至没有眨眼。直到她的脚狠狠蹬上他的腹股沟，那人才踉跄了一下。她乘胜向前跟进一脚，刀刃堪堪擦过他的胸板。“这一下是为了罗贝尔！”她吼道，忽然失去了耐心。“这一下是为了我！”她抓住他的左臂，往一边拧去，试图将他的身侧暴露出来。但她忘了袖剑佩也佩在左边。一道明晃晃的白光闪过，左肩上一阵撕心裂肺的剧痛。刀刃猛地拔了出来，她的锁骨窝瞬间有如血池。  
  
下一秒她被脸朝下重重按倒在地上，双手被朝后拧着，他的一只膝盖压在她的背部，将她制得动弹不得。他们像两个濒死之人一样喘着气。“这是在变什么戏法？”他警惕地问，语调里开始透着焦虑。“德·萨布莱呢？”  
  
“我们知道你会来。”她答道，鼻腔里一股充血的金属味，痛苦得不住涌出泪水，但她还是勉强笑出了声。“你上当了，刺客。”  
  
“他逃了？”  
  
“你们毁了我们的计划，他总得想办法扭转局势，不是吗？”  
  
“他会失败的，碎片在我的导师手里，”  
  
“啊，”她说。“刺客，但你们现在要对付的不只是我们了。等着吧，他会说服两边一起，将你们的老窝彻底端了，等着吧。”  
  
“他在哪？”他用膝盖往她背上用力顶了顶。  
  
“干得漂亮，”她咬牙切齿。“干得漂亮。”  
  
又是一下。  
  
“在亚克。”  
  
但显然没有骗过他。脊椎上一阵危险的剧痛，这次她放弃了抵抗，“在阿尔苏夫。”她咬牙切齿道。“干得漂亮，刺客。如果你打算现在就杀我，最好快一点，因为我已经跟死了没什么两样。”  
  
她闭上眼等待他动手。她在那里等着，嘴里发苦，肩上仍在出血，他的袖剑正顶在她后颈窝里，冰凉的质地让她想起医院的针管。她等着最后那一下，等着他的袖剑迅速刺过她的脊髓，不过是闪电般的转瞬痛苦，然后这一切都将了断。就像中箭的猎物等待被扭断脖子，她等着他的慈悲一击。一个心如死灰的人并不太想要活命。  
  
但他的剑却从她脖子上收了回去。   
  
“还是逃命要紧，对吧？”她尖刻地说。  
  
“你挺有求死的心的。”他放开她。“但你不是我要杀的人。”  
  
“骑士风度。”她继续嘲讽。  
  
“别跟上来。”她听收回袖剑的声音。  
  
“我用不着，你走不出这里。”她吃力地支起身，靠在沙发背后，呼吸困难。  
  
“或许吧，”他不置可否地说，看了她一眼。  
  
“为什么放过我？”  
  
“因为我同情你。”  
  
“你也配，”她往外啐了口血，从牙缝里嘶出声。“阿拉伯人。”  
  
“配什么？”  
  
“嘲笑我。”  
  
“我没有在嘲笑你，“他站住。“我没有。你是个给他卖命的人。我同情你，就像同情我自己。”  
  
这个人很孤独。她看着他的背影想。或许信仰也并非如传言中的那么坚定。  
  
  
  
  
  
人们将她送进了医院。她已停止了失血，昏昏沉沉地躺在救护床上。天花板上的灯明灭不定，逐次从眼前划过，她似乎在下坠，又似乎在攀爬，手术灯令她目盲，麻药令她感觉不到肩膀的存在，她任他们将它拉扯，缝合，毫无痛感，仿佛那是根头发，是蛇褪下的皮。她迷迷糊糊地抓着护士的手，告诉她自己待会儿要走着出去——她要走着出去，不过是一点小伤，她是个战士，是强者，她还没有死。那个犹太姑娘的英语似乎不大灵光，只是牢牢握住她的手。但最后她睡了过去。在高烧的噩梦中，她看见天花板上的灯又在面前移动，面孔来来去去，她死了吗，有人问。还没有，她想撑起身，但似乎有什么将她钉在床上，就像那个金色眼睛的男人压着她一样。  
  
她梦见罗贝尔来看她了，但似乎又并不是他，她似乎从未来到过这个地方，她还在莱斯特的房子里，她的父亲还未破产，她骑着那匹马。然后她看见彼得出现在她的学校门前，尴尬地找着话，他们小心翼翼地抽着烟，把烟头扔在地上。接着是他们结婚时的那辆车，她梦见自己还穿着婚纱，彼得一言不发地将车门打开，把她推了下去。一个剃着光头的男人站在路边的人行道上，她向他走去，但看不清他的脸。罗贝尔，你这个混蛋，她对他说，又哭又笑，我真应该让他们杀了你，没错，我可以为你而死，但我想我最好还是为自己活着。然后不知怎么的，她躺倒在了床榻上。羽毛枕柔软如云朵，她看见他朝她俯下身来，他白色的衬衣上没有血迹。她听见他轻声唤她的名字，玛利亚。我在这儿，她热切地说，就在这儿，来吧，拯救我。  
  
在惨白的天花板下，有人轻轻叫醒了她。一个陌生男人的面孔，他告诉她他叫艾伦。罗贝尔死了，玛利亚，我们来接你走。他帮她穿上外套，她手上甚至还戴着住院的手环，他们走进了亮得刺眼的日头底下。 _罗贝尔死了_ 。她反复咀嚼着这句话，直到每一个单词都变得陌生。他们一定是弄错了，怎么可能？ _他们一定是弄错了，艾伦？_ 她焦急地用眼神询问他，但他只是推着她的肩膀，示意她赶紧往前走。她梦游般走完了那条路，直到他们将她塞进等着的那辆车里。一路上人们似乎都在看着她。 _但他们在看什么？_ 她暴躁地想，不知所措。 _该死的他们有什么可看的？_ 她甚至都没有哭。她冷静得像个疯女人。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

船票上的目的地是塞浦路斯，她将从利马索尔入镜。那座沿海城市是黎凡特到地中海的跳板。要是从北边入境，艾伦曾告诉她，人少得跟排队上厕所一样，你不会想从利马索尔上岸的，阿拉伯人，非洲人，所有你想得到的乌合之众，跟热天里的蚊子一样多，你不会想跟两个偷渡的埃及人被关押在一起的。事实证明他说的是对的。边检官跑到了邻居的窗口前调情，把她的那条队晾了二十分钟。即使在给她盖完了章的时候，他也使了个坏，假意将护照递还给她，却在她拿到前忽然收回了手。她强挤出了个配合的笑，将护照接过来，那人忽然小声对她说，在出口处右转，在出租车拉客点找一个穿马球衫的男人。  
  
她找到了那个人，他甚至不会说英语，他将她开车送到圣安德若大街便走了，在那里，一个面容阴鸷的当地少年等候多时。她拿到了新护照，前往海边一家约定的小餐馆，然后开始独自等候。为什么要接头这么多次？她再次不满地想。为什么不让我自己来？你们得信任我，宝贝儿，既然你们还要我卖命。  
  
  
  
  
  
她或许应当庆幸自己的苟活，因为在“后罗贝尔时代”（艾伦语）的动荡里，他的心腹大抵都被铲除殆尽，不管他是否有靠得住的人，他们都死了。在车里，旅店床边，甚至在政府的监狱里。艾伦把她从医院里接出来后，她立刻被监禁了起来。她要求见罗贝尔，但没有人理会她。最后，他们终于将她带去看了一眼。就一眼。他们将白布掀起一角，让她最后看一眼那张她曾狂热地崇拜过，甘愿为之去死的脸。平静而泰然，带着何等的尊严，她怎么能相信他已经死了。人们告诉她伤都在身上，他是战死的。看够了吗，玛利亚，他们把白布放下。没有，她倔强地说，直到他们将她拖出去，直到他们强行给她注射镇定剂，她终于不再抵抗，任由他们将自己转移走。在没有窗户的地下室里，她睡去，醒来，不辨晨昏。审讯似乎总从午夜开始，在她睡意最浓的时候，她被迫坐到白炽灯下接受盘问。罗贝尔跟你讲过多少？——我只是他的部下。你和他有亲缘关系吗？——没有，看在圣母的份上我发誓。你知道他通敌的事吗？——不知道，我什么也不知道，他从来不跟我讲这些。你有没有听说过这个名字，Al Mualim？——好像有，但我什么也不知道，他从来不跟我讲，如果你想知道的话，他总是嫌我的话太多。你跟罗贝尔睡过吗？——没有！她变得暴躁起来。你们到底想从我这里得到什么？如果你们不介意的话，先生们，我想要去睡觉了，晚安。  
  
两个男人将她粗暴地按回座椅上，她像个精神病人似地，低着头，抬眼环视他们，然后冷笑起来。有人给她递了根香烟，最后他们终于派人将她送回房内。第二天这一切又重来，他们将数百张照片摆在她面前，让她辨认，她被迫听大段录音。再次听到罗贝尔的声音令她心如刀绞。她开始失眠，大量消耗烟草与酒精，大约一个星期后，她濒临崩溃。然而他们似乎仍无意停止。他们威逼利诱，他们循循善导，他们想要从她这里得到证词，罗贝尔是个叛徒，因耽于女色才将她留在身边，他违背了教规，与女人有染。他们让她回忆细节，回忆他的每一个举动，他是否曾吻过你？他是否私下送过你昂贵的礼物？想想，他总想从你这里要点什么的，不是吗？他想要我死，她展开一个傲慢的笑。他爱的是和平，他爱的是全人类。他谁都不爱，他爱他的野心。我在他面前什么都不是，什么都不是。继续聊吧，先生们，你们还想知道点什么？反正我也睡不着了。  
  
终于，有天夜里，阿尔芒·布沙尔来了。这位新上任的头儿没有浪费时间与她寒暄，“罗贝尔·德·萨布莱是个意志薄弱的小人，”他说。“第七十条教规命令禁止与女人有染，他以身试法，所以他送了命。”  
  
她闻言怒火中烧。 “你怎么敢？”  
  
“戳到痛处了，是吗？让我告诉你，已故大团长德·雷德福被处死的时候，这位德·萨布莱甚至连我们的一员都不是，当我和德·雷德福先生一起待在阿拉伯人的牢里的时候，他在哪里？他甚至背叛了我们，和叙利亚的那帮狗娘养的做交易。他的另一个创举就是——”他居高临下地俯逼着她，“他招了个女人。玛利亚·索普，我不需要从你这里套出什么，你坐在这里，就已经是一个罪证。”他直起身。“把她锁起来，你们这群百无一用的废物。这个婊子已经被收买了，毫无疑问，和我们的德·萨布莱一样，否则你们以为阿萨辛为什么会放过她？”  
  
“我没有！”  
  
“那就证明你自己。”他说。“如果你是清白的，就证明给我们看。”  
  
  
  
  
  
抵达利马索尔的第二天，她在旅店里睡了一整日，起床后吃了一顿丰盛的晚餐。油煎塞浦路斯硬奶酪，希腊式肉末茄子，多汁的烤腌羊肉在辣椒、洋葱和黑胡椒间滋滋作响。反正布沙尔买单。第三天，她开始按计划接头。她提着一个显眼的手提箱，在大清真寺边上的咖啡馆里教训两个男人。“没有船，什么叫没有船？”她骂道。“你们居然买了机票？你们比我的脚后跟还蠢。那个东西带得上飞机吗，当兵的？什么叫等一等，我现在被通缉了，我不能等。这下你们让我怎么回亚克？”  
  
“我们尽力了，玛利亚……”  
  
“你们就应该羞愧而死，如果罗贝尔还在——”  
  
“抱歉，玛利亚……”  
  
“我自己想办法。”  
  
“你现在最好还是待在这里，顺便提一句，阿尔芒·布沙尔对的你评价似乎并不太高……”  
  
她的眼角余光略到一道白色。“那是什么，”她问。“你们来的时候路上干净吗？”  
  
“我留意过了。”其中一人说。但那不是错觉，她知道，那是真实的，就像她脚底粘着的白色羽毛一样。他们已经放出了风声，她的行踪在那个看不见的市场上待价而沽，阿尔芒·布沙尔放出了钓线，她则是钩上的那条红虫。她继续与不同的人会面，表演着无法自抑的焦躁。一个星期过去了，她开始担心那些叙利亚人是否已识破了她的骗局，她指望着他们的出现能证明自己对内殿团的忠诚。但后者或许并不在乎这个。谁会在乎鱼饵是否对垂钓者死心塌地呢？再等等，布沙尔在电话里对她说。等着，他会来找你的。她希望他快点沉不住气，但一想起那双金色眼睛，她又祈祷他最好永远都别出现。别让我去见他，她在心里不安地想。她不是个懦弱的人，但不知道为什么，她害怕。  
  
某天早上，在楼下用过早餐后，她打开房间的门，发现一个男人坐在她的床沿上，枪口正指着她。  
  
“把门关上。”他的声音很冷静，但并不陌生。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他给她搜身，她顺从地抬起胳膊。“托你的福，刺客，”她别过脸对他说。“我现在跟个杂牌军差不多了。”  
  
“别动。“他继续专注于眼下的事。当他从她的靴子里抽出最后一把小刀时，她涌起朝他脸上踹一脚的冲动，或许来一点反抗会显得更逼真。但一想到曾被他捅穿的左肩，她便觉得最好作罢。“用不着那么仔细，我的肩膀现在不大动得了。”她看着自己的鞋尖说。  
  
“对不起。”他的道歉很坦诚。出人意料。  
  
她感觉他从自己身后站了起来，然后揽住了她。“现在，听清我说的每一个字，否则后果自负。 ”他说。“我们从这里出去，别带包，我这样搂着你，你也可以把手放在我的背上（“你想得美，”她说），但如果你做出任何动作，眼神或者手势，我会看得到，我的袖剑会弹出来，我会先割断你的手筋。由我来锁门，你什么也别做，也不要想着乘机做什么，你和我交过手，你应该记得，那次你输了。我们坐电梯下去，到了大堂，你把钥匙交给经理，但不能发出任何信号，眼神也不行，我看得到，我说过。然后我们出门，在人行道左转，对面的屋顶上有人，他们有权决定是否有必要朝你开枪，连我都没法做主。尽头处有一辆车，车牌号是W74839TX，我会替你开门，你坐进去，听到了吗？”  
  
她点头，感觉到他正把枪塞进外套底下。“我们走。”他看了看表。“当心脚下。”  
  
他用她的钥匙迅速地上了锁，随手将“请勿打扰”的牌子挂到门上。在老式电梯里，她从天花板的镜子里看到了他的脸，一个年轻男人的面孔，不太像阿拉伯人，他像个不知从哪里冒出来的西班牙犹太人。她从镜子里发现他也在看她，便移开了视线。这时，叮咚，大堂到了。穿斜纹西装的前台接过了钥匙，敷衍地祝她日安。他们走出酒店。阳光明媚，海鸟的飞影掠在人行道上。快接近那辆车的时候，她故意逗他，“我表现得怎么样？”  
  
“很配合。”那个冷静的声音说。门为她拉开了，她坐进了后座，里面等候着的人用枪指着她。她顺从地让他用布蒙住了眼睛。  
  
  
  
  
  
他们把她绑在椅子上，只留下一个叫亚历山大的塞浦路斯人负责看管。那人开始还饶有兴致地和她说了几句，后来嫌她的污言秽语太多，把她的嘴给封上了。一连两天，那个金色眼睛的男人都没有出现。第三天早上，他回来了。一见到他，亚历山大便自动退了出去。那人将胶带从她脸上小心撕去，搬了张椅子过来，坐到了她对面。“听说你今天不大老实。”他说，似乎想调节一下气氛，但不太成功。 “你想坐到这里来感受一下吗，刺客？”她眯起眼问道。  
  
他站起身，伸手把绳子拽松了点。 “这样好些了？”  
  
她本想还击，这下却不知该说什么。他坐回去，拿出手枪放在桌上，然后掏出了烟。“你不上保险吗？”她有些奇怪。  
  
“不上，”他把烟叼在嘴里，低头拢火。“那玩意儿会阻碍我开枪。”  
  
“亡命之徒，是吗。他们允许你这么干？”  
  
“有人会因为这事骂我，”他再掏出一根，作势要递到她嘴里。“但我并不总是听他的。”  
  
“我不抽烟。”  
  
他有些尴尬地收了回去。“我们谈正事吧，”他说。“那个东西在哪。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你知道那间圣殿骑士的档案室吗？”  
  
“当然，那是我们放内衣的地方。”  
  
他扬了扬眉。“你是德·萨布莱的，”但他很快改口， “你是德·萨布莱的部下。部下具体指的是什么意思？”  
  
“自己查字典去吧，阿拉伯人。”  
  
“德·萨布莱已经死了，你现在只是一个负担。布沙尔对你怎么样？”  
  
“想要挑拨离间吗？”她说。“你比他差太多了，小子。”  
  
“谁？”  
  
“你杀死的那个人。至少他比你们仁慈。”  
  
“德·萨布莱是全黎凡特的伪善之王，”他向前倾过身。“如果他那算仁慈，我就该得个诺贝尔和平奖。但他是个值得敬佩的对手，我承认，至少他想要的是和平。”  
  
“那你为什么要杀了他。”  
  
“那是我导师的命令，我当时没有选择。我和你不一样，玛利亚，”他叫了她的名字。“你有选择，而我没有，我生来就只有一种命运，那就是刺客。”  
  
“这不是借口。”  
  
他顿了顿，“什么的借口？”  
  
“吉迪恩。”  
  
“不认识。是一种枪的名字吗？”  
  
“装的不太像，刺客。或者这个呢？去年1月25日晚八点二十分，在耶路撒冷，罗贝尔，记起来什么了吗？”  
  
“我那时在大马士革，有人可以作证。”  
  
“我知道，”她说。“我当然知道那不是你。但那是你们的人。”  
  
“不可能。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
“Al Mualim不可能派别人去，因为只有我才杀得了罗贝尔·德·萨布莱。”他那鹰隼般的双眼忽然不再懒洋洋的。“听着，玛利亚，想杀德·萨布莱的不仅仅是我的导师而已。既然你认为我在挑拨离间，那我就只能说到这儿了。除非你希望知道真相。”  
  
“我希望你闭嘴。”  
  
沉默。然后他嘟囔道，“如你所愿。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
她看见他拿过一本笔记本，伏案开始写着什么。他很年轻，嘴角有一道伤痕，算得上英俊。她忽然又想起了罗贝尔。他没有罗贝尔的风度与手腕，她看着眼前的男人想。——但他那折服了她的风度，他藉以利用她的手腕——又确实没有什么可留恋的。他愿意你替他去死，她痛苦地想。正在这时那人忽然抬头发问：“你读过哲学吗，玛利亚？”  
  
她有些疑惑。“读过一点。”   
  
“我们的哲学家阿尔肯迪说，我们应当不惧真理，尽管真理有时令人痛苦。“  
  
他转过身来，似乎期待着她的回应。但她其实并没有怎么听。于是 他开始自顾自地跟她讲他的世界观，伟大的自由，她直打哈欠。他冗长的布道充满阿拉伯人那一套激情澎湃又华而不实的辞令。幼稚。她打量着他，一边想，幼稚，理想主义者必将幻灭。是什么在支撑着他？他一定也曾认为为他的导师杀人是一种荣幸。然后呢？他的导师背叛了他。如果你将希望寄托在某个人身上，你必将失望。就像罗贝尔不是她的救世主，他从来不曾拯救过她。他继续说，她听着，街上传来曼陀林的琴声。旅馆的房间，木质家具，塑料桌布，喋喋不休的仇家。她昏昏欲睡，她渴望长眠不醒，直到他的声音又将她拽了回来。“或许我看错你了。”他有些失望。“你还没有准备好接受这一切。”  
  
“接受什么？”  
  
“真理。或许对于你来说太深刻了。”  
  
_这人是个傻逼。_ 她想。  
  
“我接受深刻，”她扬起下巴。“但不接受强加于人的深刻。别兜圈子了，刺客，你到底想说什么？”  
  
“我们应该学会欣赏无序的美——”  
  
“你想要我，对吗？”  
  
她敏锐地捕捉到了他一闪而过的尴尬。他不自在地错开了视线。“我根本不知道你在说什么。亚历山大做得对，我应该把你的嘴也封上。”她欣赏着他的窘态，突然觉得他比冷静时要可爱得多。 _不过是一个毛头小子，玛利亚，你勾勾手指，他就过来了。_ 他们让我做婊子，她不无悲哀地想。他们让我做诱饵，他知道吗？坐在这里的不过是一具躯壳，听够了道貌岸然的说教，受够了背叛，再无法相信任何人。她忽然想起代替罗贝尔去葬礼的那天，他饶过她时所说的话。我同情你，就像同情我自己。不约而同地，他们四目相对。他说的是真的，她忽然想，他并不是在嘲笑她。他太知道他们的下场可能会是怎样。  
  
当他走出房间，将她一个人留在里面的时候，她似乎没有那么想杀他了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
布沙尔的计划没有奏效。他们的确找到了他们的藏身之所，但并没能顺藤摸瓜地牵出阿萨辛的整个组织。某种可能的解释是，他是只身前来的。布沙尔的人在午夜进行了突击，但那人逃出了重围，气急败坏的布沙尔最后命令放火将整栋楼烧了。事发时，塞浦路斯人亚历山大正负责看管她，被当场擒下。“我早就跟他说过你是个诱饵，”被人拖出门外时，他还在骂骂咧咧地喊道。“我早就看穿你了，婊子！”她向布沙尔提出饶过他，大团长转过了身，“她在说什么？”他故意说。“你们听懂了吗？我不知道她在说什么。”  
  
人们发出一阵讪笑。最后布沙尔说，“我不想再看到这个女人。”  
  
这就是她得到的奖赏。  
  
由于他还活着，她依旧被视作不可信任。谁知道她有没有对他走漏风声呢？但她已经受够了，她该死的不想再干了。罗贝尔死后，所有任务对她来都不过是苟活的手段。他们将她送回亚克，在那里待了两周后，她得以回到莱斯特郡。她父亲似乎对她的归来有些不快，但什么也没说，因为她的脾气更坏。而且还杀过人。她在当地找了份射击教练的活儿干，习惯了暗处监视的眼线。布沙尔的手下会定期登门拜访，检视一颗忠心的保质期。她不知道这算不算得上全身而退，但不管怎么说，噩梦结束了。就像她当年在那个集训营里一样，她依旧习惯独自度过黄昏时分。伸直了腿坐在草坪上，她抽着烟，或喝啤酒，眺望原处泥沙淤积的河。山坡上的绵羊群静止不动，几可令人错辨为岩石。然后她会回想起在圣地的那些日子，有时竟会怀念那段提心吊胆的生活，或许她的天性本就抗拒安逸。她喝醉时会想起罗贝尔，咒骂他，希望他在地狱，有几次大概还哭了，但随即想到他要她做强者——她依然记得他的话。尽管他冷酷地利用了她，大概根本没有爱过她，他到底是唯一赏识过她的那个人。  
  
有天她在门阶上收到了一封信，没有地址和落款，内容简短，让她在周六下午两点前往半山腰的电话亭。她半信半疑地把它读了几遍，最后还是决定前去赴约。天气阴冷，四周没有人迹，她深吸了一口气，走进亭子里。电话响了，她犹豫了几秒，然后拿起话筒。  
  
“你好？”她说。  
  
“你还记得我吗？”  
  
是他的声音。“你差点害我送了命。”  
  
她脑海里瞬间一片空白，果然是他，果然是他。她紧握着话筒，一时不知是否该立即挂断，仿佛他就贴在她耳畔说话，仿佛他的吐息又喷在她的脖子上。半晌，她终于开口，“我以为这件事已经了结了。”  
  
“某种程度上来说，是的。”  
  
“你拿到你想要的那个东西了？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“祝贺你。”她语带讥诮地说。“让我们祈祷在拯救世界方面你能比他们干得更好。”  
  
沉默，那端似乎正有些紧张地喘着气。“比德·萨布莱更好吗？”  
  
“如果你要谈他，再见。”她准备挂断电话。  
  
“等等，别挂，”他慌忙说。 “别，玛利亚。”  
  
“你是怎么找到这里的？”  
  
“你离开利马索尔之后，我正好也去了亚克……”  
  
“算了，别说了，”她打断道。“别告诉我你是怎么跟踪我的， 我不想知道。”  
  
他沉默了一阵，然后转移了话题。“你以后有什么打算？”  
  
“我不知道，”这算是坦白。“在这边待一会儿，最后大概还是回东方——你打过来该不会就是为了问这个吧，刺客？你到底想说什么？”  
  
她听见他在那头不好意思地笑了笑。“我打过来只是想告诉你，”他说。“我有时还挺怀念挨你的打的时候的。”  
  
_傻逼。_ 她默默骂道。但不知道为何，她发觉自己也笑了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
后来，他们在利马索尔结婚的那天晚上，她对他说，你做得对。那时他们正坐在一栋荒芜的高塔顶上，他眼底闪过一道亮光。他问，什么？  
  
“你做得对，你杀了他，他不是什么好人。”  
  
他配不上我对他的感情。  
  
他问她是否想去卡巴莱歌厅，去看那些在桌台上跳舞的女人。但她不想去，因为她们大多是被迫的。你呢，你是那种地方的常客吗？不是，他有些支吾地回避了这个问题。她看着他的侧脸，看着他发窘，忽然意识到，她早已不再把他视作杀死罗贝尔的那个人了。  
  
在利马索尔的黑夜里，月色溶去铁证，如同十字军守城时倾倒而下的热油。拜占庭式基督教堂的大理石华盖已坍圮过半，桉树与葡萄藤合谋，将镶嵌画绞死在顶心。她向他勾起了手指，他向她靠过来，在头顶上，天心处的青色月晕宛若光环。他的手抚摸过的是哪一片荒漠，哪一顶营帐？她闭上眼。她像是与狮心王成婚的纳瓦尔公主，又像是被罗马人俘虏的撒玛利亚女王。她如同打翻的盐瓶，失去了形体，她的意志渴望生存，它在向她要求欢愉。她将他压在身下，俯视他。给我个吻，他说，气息急促。她低下了头。  
  
不，这只算半个。他翻过身吻她，然后开始冲撞。她的手在身侧摸索着，但只抓住了他先前匆忙脱下的衣服。她紧抓它，指端触到了什么柔软细密之物，她将它举起，借着月光看见那是一片羽毛。  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
他似乎对她的分心有些失望，“以后我会跟你解释的。”  
  
她看见他前额上的汗珠闪着光，立刻会意地呻吟了起来。片刻之后，他忽然停住，然后叫出了声。  
  
“我有那么棒吗？”她疑惑地问。  
  
“我的脚抽筋了。”  
  
他一字一顿地说。  
  
她先是一愣，明白过来时几乎要乐疯过去。“你真可爱。”她大笑着吻他的脸，作势要起来。别这么叫我，玛利亚，他低声道。没事，她喃喃地安慰他，将那片羽毛伸到了他眼前晃了晃。他忍不住皱起眉。她伸出手指压在他唇上，他立刻噤了声。“我把它还给你。”她轻声说。伊塔玛教授的那个下午正在眼前崩塌，训练营的沙砾地在熔解，勒死吉迪恩之后的那个傍晚，长进她足底的羽片如失期的花叶般萎落。这又是在耍什么戏法？他好奇地问她。  
  
这是我的罪。可她没有说。我的十字架，我丛林中的面包屑，它让我找到了你。  
  
他们继续。她被拥抱，束缚，感动于无边无际的温柔幻像。在海水打上岩石，来复去的拍岸声中，他在她耳边喘着气。“现在你没法再逃了，”他说。“你真的差点让我送了命。”  
  
“布沙尔那次吗？”  
  
他说，每一次。  
  
“你也曾差点捅死我，”她提醒道。“记得吗？我们扯平了。”  
  
“我知道，”他说。“所以看到布沙尔让你来利马索尔的时候，我其实是想救你。”   
  
他其实是想救我，她想。他想救我。  
  
于是她再次被拯救。有人将她从歧路里引回，从深渊中拉出，教导她，启示她，向她展示了神谕与真理 。——但不是，不，他没有拯救她。罗贝尔不是她的救主，他也不是，不曾有人是。她自己做了抉择，只身寻找道路，她亲手杀死人。如果说她曾犯过错误，那就是在意识到自己不过是某场婚姻的奴隶的时候，又成为了另一个暴君的附庸。他以为他征服了她，他救了她，但不是，是她选择了他。然而谁会知道，谁会在意她怎么想呢？玛利亚·索普什么都是 ，女儿，妻子，母亲与忠仆，祭坛上哀戚的圣母，一个被绑起来的恼人的猎物。他们要她生，要她死，她只是一个主角的人格衬板，她的眼泪是为了换取看客们例行公事的感动。玛利亚·索普什么都是，玛利亚·索普什么都不是。  
  
你不会再逃了，对吧。他继续问。他不是罗贝尔，他不会让她为他而死，但在这场拯救世界的游戏中，在他英雄主义的悲剧里，她想她大概还是注定要被牺牲。不会，她说。但有一个要求。  
  
是什么？  
  
不要拯救我。  
  
她说。我不需要被拯救。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~fin~

2015年夏


End file.
